Darkness Arising
by Izzu
Summary: The darkness have arisen in Tomoeda and Sakura wonders what could be the cause of it. YugiXRebecca, SetoXShizuka, SakuraXShaoran
1. Prologue

az: Huh… I think I'll start another fic. Right now, I still had another one or two last chapters for Lost Identity. But I can't get to it now coz I can't access my USB. Hope I could when I got back to Selangor… me here at my family's temporary resident in Terengganu and I just had to use my USB… but my god forsaken sis had made my day dark when she caused the aforementioned prob. by trying to open it with ma's laptop…

A/N: I set this after Lost Identity timeline… but this is not quite its direct sequel. Still, I appreciate the support… and this is a crossover…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... I would be representing Malaysia in YGO! Tournament… Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

* * *

Darkness arising…

Prologue

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. YamiAzzie

'Umm, interesting…', sighed Professor Arthur Hopkins as he looked into the snapshots of one of the findings that his team had found. It so happened that these snapshots were taken from a hidden cavern found inside of the ruins of one of the ancient monuments in Egypt. As he scrutinized the pictures to decipher the meanings, a familiar mark was found.

The professor gasped as he immediately got up to the phone…

--

Mutou Sugoroku chirped happily to himself as he lazily dusted the counters inside his small shop. He was so at an easy mood, for an old man like him. And it cannot be helped, since now Yugi had finally finished his degree and had returned to stay with him again. Boy, how he had loved this only grandson of his… it can't be helped, he had raised him for a very long time! Added with the fact that now, his son Akira had been able to come visiting him more often than before and they won't have to keep it from Yugi anymore.

Yes, he was a happy old man. Besides, he was glad that now Yugi had been able to live like a normal person. No more suspicious people coming to kill or destroy the world, to threaten Yugi's life again. The only danger that Yugi could receive now maybe the onslaught of duelists wanting to challenge him or those crazy fangirls that loves to chase after him and Seto because of their duelist fame. And it seemed that he had grown even more cheerful ever since the events of the last three years. The old man hummed again as he heard the doorbell rang…

'Ohoho… irasshaimase!! What can I do—'. The old man crooned before he gasped in surprise as the visitor smiled at him. 'Hi, old friend! Pardon me for coming so suddenly but there's something I wanted to talk to you…', said Arthur grimly as Sugoroku's face fell.

To think that he had just thought that nothing could disturb the peaceful lives of his family again for a long time…

--

Ring----!!

'I'll get it, o-nii-san!!', cried Shizuka as she dashed towards the phone. Yes, she was here, you guys were not dreaming. Right now Jyounouchi and his sister had been living together in this new apartment of his after Shizuka insisted that she had wanted to stay close with her brother. Well, considering that Shizuka had constantly traveled far to visit him often, their mum had agreed to let her stayed with him. Along with the fact that Jyounouchi's father had been sent to a rehabilitation center, there's nothing to worry about her safety.

Jyounouchi glanced towards his sister as he finished watering the potted plants at the balcony…

'Ah, yes… oh, no… Yugi-san was not here. Oh?... okay, ja…', she said as she put down the phone. 'What is it… Shizuka?', cried Jyounouchi as she glanced at him. Shizuka shook her head. 'Yugi's grandfather just called… he's trying to find him. He's not at Anzu's place or Honda's…', she said as Jyounouchi sighed.

'So that leaves one place that he's at. Come on… let's fetch Yugi!! I hadn't had that guy's number… so it seems that we have to go to his house…', he said as Shizuka looked at him, puzzled. 'Whose house?!', she asked as she dreaded the answer…

'Why, at Kaiba's residence!!', he cried, noticing Shizuka's blushing face. 'Oh… haa?!', she gasped as Jyounouchi dragged her along. 'Don't worry… I knew that guy would be pleased if I brought you along…'

'O-nii-san—!!', cried Shizuka in panic as her brother ran out to call a taxi…

--

Jyounouchi shrugged nervously at the butler as he and Shizuka continued explaining. '—so that's why… umm, then… is Yugi here?', he said as the butler nodded in reply. 'Yes, he is. He's with Seto-sama and Mokuba-sama upstairs in his bedroom. Please… let me lead you to it…', said the butler as Jyounouchi and Shizuka followed him along.

--

/BITE HIM!!/

Shizuka jumped as she heard the harsh voice coming from one of the rooms. The butler smiled as he begged his leave. 'You can find the room on your own then, I don't have to show you the room. Good day…', he said as Jyounouchi watched the butler leave…

/_Half-Lycan, half-vampire… but stro—nger that both!_/ Out came another cold voice, followed by another set of strange voices and eerie music. Jyounouchi sighed at the thought of it. 'Man—! When you're watching a movie at home… you don't need to open the volume so loud!!', he cried as he dragged Shizuka towards the source of the commotion.

He pushed the door open too violently as Shizuka was caught by surprise. But that alone had not left them prepared for the sight beyond the room…

Silence overcomes the two siblings as Underworld continued on the set.

/What are you doing!!?/ Cried Kraven as Lucian smirked at him. /You may have killed me… _cousin!!_ But my will… is done, regardless/ The Lycan then dropped unceremoniously to the ground as he let out his last breath…

Shizuka sighed as she marched forwards to the set and switched the television; along with the DVD player, off. She turned around towards the remaining inhabitants in the room with such frustration that caught Jyounouchi by surprise.

Alas, such brief show of anger did not affect the three occupants as Yugi's head lolled on Kaiba's shoulder with the latter, obviously unawares of his surroundings as his brother had lied on his lap, unmoving. Shizuka flushed red as she watched the trio sleeping on the mattress that had been dragged to the floor, opposite to the television set. And finally, Jyounouchi released the amused laugh that had been trapped in his throat as they watched the scene inside the room…

Shizuka sighed as she looked around the room, feeling very stupid. But then, her eyes caught sight of some picture frames on the side of Seto's desk. Half of them were pictures of Seto and and Mokuba from the time they were adopted by Gouzaburo Kaiba until some recent pictures of their that included one which has Yugi, Malik, Isis, Bakura and them when Seto and his brother went to Egypt, three years ago. But, the other half of it had mostly consisted of...

Jyounouchi gave a cry as he started noticing the picture frames. 'Ee... what have we got her—', he was about to say. Embarrassed, Shizuka immediately gave a loud cry as Jyounouchi was taken aback. Instantly, she turned towards her boyfriend, Mokuba and Yugi to give them a wake up call.

'GOOD AFTERNO—ON', shouted Shizuka as instantly the threesome woke up, pretty much shaken up. Kaiba had instantly grabbed Mokuba close to him in fear as Yugi grabbed his arm for good measure. All three of them looked at Shizuka in horror as Jyounouchi stumbled on the floor, laughing his head off after seeing their stupid face and completely forgot about the picture frames.

Still, the threesome had remained dumbstruck as Shizuka, unable to keep the stern face any longer, joined her brother in his laughing spree while Kaiba blinked in confusion. He stared at Shizuka blankly before reality started to come back to him. 'Aa… Shizuka-cha… nanda—SHIZUKA-CHAN!!?', cried Seto in shock as Yugi and Mokuba immediately pulled away from him. Blushing profusely, he quickly pulled his brother and Yugi up as he dragged everyone out of his bedroom…

--

'Mmm-hmm!! What—what brings you two here? It's—it's not usual to see you guys here…', stuttered Seto as Mokuba chuckled at the look of his brother's embarrassed face. Yugi smiled nervously as he glanced briskly at him. 'Did my grandpa call you guys?', he said, as Jyounouchi nodded in response. 'Oh!!', he gasped as he realized that he hadn't brought his cellphone along. He shrugged at the silliness that ensued because of that. 'But isn't it great? Now Shizuka-chan got to visit Seto's bedroom—!', cried Yugi as he jumped, after Seto had smacked his hip. 'Baka!! Yugi-kun...', snapped Seto as Yugi made a silly face.

Yugi laughed merrily as he tried to grab Seto's hand from strangling him. 'Aa, sou desu ne.. doshite no? Ano futari-tomo kimashita—?', he said as Seto gave up the fight.

Shizuka looked up at them, cheeks slightly red after Yugi's sly remarks just now. 'Grandpa Mutou wanted you to come home quickly for there is something urgent he wants to see you..', she cried as a strange dread shot into both Yugi and Seto's heart. A feeling of uneasiness overflowed unto them as both ceased to smile.

'Naze--?', chorused both of them as Shizuka, Jyounouchi and Mokuba stared at them for suddenly becoming so serious…

--

_ A white dragon and a purple-clad magician stood before her. There was a blinding light… and the magician and dragon struggled with their powers, but they were unsuccessful. The blast destroyed them despite everything as the beam of light attacked the people behind them, to whom they were protecting…_

_ There was a scream of agony coming out as the blast dies out in a brilliantly display of light…!_

Sakura Kinomoto woke up shakily as she stared at her brother's concerned eyes…

'KYAAAA!!!', she shouted as both of them pulled away in surprise. Touya frowned at his sister as he mumbled about some dinosaur that had nightmares. Sakura leered at her brother as she looked out of the living room window. _What a scary dream!! It seemed so real…_, she thought as she flashed a reassuring smile at the brother. 'Don't worry… I just had a nightmare!!', she cried as Touya made a face at her.

'Hah!! Remind me to not let you fall in sleep in the evenings ever again!! Boy, I never thought that a _dinosaur_ could scream so loud!!', he said as he stuck a finger in his ears before he walked away.

'O-nii-san!!!', shouted Sakura in anger as she contemplates about the strange dreams she'd just had…

TBC

* * *

Translation

'Aa… sou desu, doshite no? Ano futari-tomo kimashita—?' - Oh, why is it? Both of you coming here?

* * *

az: Hmm... Sorry for the abrupt change. I'm deleting the two OCs that I created; Meena and Mahamud to be replaced by Rebecca. And I already changed the chapter 21 to 23 of Lost Identity for that matter. Thanks… and another disclaimer…

Scenes and excerpts from Underworld are copyrights of Colombia Pictures and their associates.


	2. Hidden Strength

az: Hmm… ways to live the remaining of my life… write fics… became the greatest vampire ever existing… Hmm, the links on my profile if you want to become my 'children'…(joking) write fics… read 'em… have my life turned upside down by a crazy sister… write fics… and oh… live my life… yeah!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... Darkness will fall. Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

* * *

Hidden strength

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani ..Yami Azzie

Seto Kaiba grumpily drove his sleek, black Mercedes along the asphalt as Yugi tried his best to calm him down. 'Hey… don't get mad anymore. It's my fault… if I hadn't forgotten my cellphone, this wouldn't happen…'

'And anyway, there's nothing wrong about going into your bedroom at the first place! I mean… Anzu, Honda and me always get into Yugi's room and he's not mad!!', said Jyounouchi as Kaiba leered at him through the rear mirror. Yugi hushed him up as he explained it to his friend. 'That was because I let you guys in… and I was not sleeping or doing other _things_… So, you can't blame Seto for being _angry_--', he said as Jyounouchi still don't get his meaning.

Mokuba sighed as he tried to fend for his brother. 'Jyounouchi!! Can't you understand that—'

'Seto-chan, please don't be angry at brother. Anyway… your room, it… it was so nice. And that was so sweet of you, those pictures... Seto-sama was so cute. Anyway, you room was nicer than brother's—', said Shizuka as Jyounouchi looked at her in surprise. 'Shizuka!! How could—and you don't have to compare it with mine!!', he shrieked as Mokuba giggled happily.

Yugi, on the other hand, had not joined the chattering at the back of the car. Instead, he leant over to look at Seto. Yeah, that was the advantage of taking the front seat… and he prided himself for doing it. He smiled as he sat back on his seat.

'Calm down now?', he said, chuckling as Seto snorted at him. The taller of the two just sighed. 'Ha—ii! And unh… why on earth did she had to _see_ it!! _That was so embarrassing..__ fortunately the bonkutsu didn't see it or my secret will be known!!_', he said as Mokuba turned around. 'Nii-sama, is there something you're trying to hide?', the young boy cheered as Jyounouchi ceased bullying his sister.

Seto gripped the steering wheel hard as he hollered to his brother. 'Mokuba!! You're not a 10-year-old kid anymore!! Start acting your—'

'You're blushing, o-nii-sama!!', he cheered again as Seto stopped talking and turned his attention back on driving. Yugi chuckled as Jyounouchi started to smirk. 'Ooh, Kaiba. Did you have something to hide—?'

'Shut up, _bonkutsu_... or I—'

'Ah, Seto-chan!! Please don't fight!! I promise I won't tell anyone—', said Shizuka suddenly, blushing as she tried to stop her brother from fighting with Seto again. And like magic, the rest of the journey home to Yugi's house ceased to be lively anymore as Seto was reminded of the incident. He immediately turned his attention to driving to hide his embarrassment.

--

'Hahahaha!!!', laughed Yugi as Seto tried to hit him with his free hand. 'Shut up!! Don't you see the **above **sentence?! No more excitement in the car!!', shouted Seto as Yugi continued to laugh. Tears started to fill from his eyes as he couldn't control his giddiness. 'You looked very funny, Seto! Stop making me laugh with that rare stupid look you have!!', he said again as Seto sighed.

'Oh man… why did I have such a silly friend?! _And to think that he was my cousin in the past life…_', he moaned as the car breezed through the streets of Domino…

--

Yugi winked (towards fellow readers.) 'Actually, what Shizuka-chan saw was that... Seto-kun had placed a lot of Shizuka's pictures as well as pictures of both of them on his desk!! And Seto had looked very happy in those pictures, quite different than the personality that he'd shown everyone!! _That_ was the secret!! If Jyounouchi know about this, then he'll have a strong defense to get back at him for all those snide remarks!! So, that was unacceptable, ne?'

Noticing Yugi, Seto immediately hit him on the head. 'You baka!! Why spill the beans!!? Anta wa warui na!!!', hissed Seto as Yugi grinned. 'That was for all the things that you made me do before!! I still can't forgive you for almost making me to make a speech during that last Grand Prix!!'

'Hish!! That was Mokuba, not me!! Anyway, didn't I saved you that time? Consider it settle!!'

Yugi frowned at him. 'Oka—y!! I forgive you...'

And the rest of the occupants stared at them stupidly, not understanding the argument...

--

'Jii-chan!! Tadaima!!', hollered Yugi as the others entered the living room. 'Mama, is dinner ready?', he cheered again as he kissed his mum, who had just come out to the room. The woman smiled as she walked towards Seto. 'It's quite late, isn't it? What did you two do at your house? And—', she glanced towards her overly-cheerful son. 'What—happened? Yugi was especially cheerful today—', said Iria as Kaiba felt his cheeks starting to burn again. The woman smiled at the look of him as she gave him a brief hug and ushered Mokuba, Jyounouchi and Shizuka in.

Iria turned around towards her son again as she stared at him in disbelief. 'Yugi!! The moment you came home from Egypt, you can't stop bullying Seto!! Tone it down you two!!', she scolded as she caught a glimpse of Shizuka. 'Anyway, she's so cute. You don't have to be so shy about it… The next time my kid bullied you, you badger him back on Rebecca. Don't worry… it's normal for youngsters like you to like somebody—', she whispered to Seto, briskly.

Mokuba grinned at hearing the exchange between Yugi's mum and his brother. It felt nice. For a long time, his brother had played the role of a father to him and treated himself as an adult. To be shown such devotion towards them, made it feel as if they were not orphans anymore. As if they've got another family again. A part of Yugi's family…

'Ah?! Why's the long look, Mokuba-chan? Don't tell me that you're not glad to see me?', said Iria as Mokuba blinked at her. He chuckled nervously. 'No—It's just, if only you were our real aunt, Aunty Iria. Sure would be great… and about brother, can't blame Yugi since I bullied Seto too!', he chirped as Iria gave the 15-year-old kid a hug. 'That was so sweet, Mokuba!! Okay, all of you wait here while I fetch some tea. Yugi, grandpa and Professor Hopkins would come down anytime soon so don't get angry before they've finished explaining!!' she said as Yugi looked at her in shock. 'Professor Hopkins?? Then, did Rebecca—'

And it is Seto's turn to smile smugly...

--

Sakura jumped on her bed as she started to dial Shaoran's phone number. Kero stared at her with interest. 'Sakura, what are you doing? You seemed a little worried about something. What happened?', he said as Sakura glanced at him. She shrugged helplessly.

'I don't know—Kero-chan!! I just had a strange dream… silly, dragons and magicians… but I had this bad feeling that it's real! Like some premonition of the future or something!!'

Kero gave her a strange look before hopping on her bed. 'Ridiculous!! Why did you say that? It's not like someone would die—is it?'

Sakura shook her head with worry as tears started to form in her eyes. 'I saw that the magician and dragon were protecting their masters from something. I fear if the visions are true!!', she said as Kero gasped in concern. But before he could say anything, the call was connected and Shaoran's voice was heard from the other side. Sakura quickly grabbed the phone to her ears.

'Shaoran!! There something I've got to tell you...', she cried as she started to blurt everything to him…

--

Yugi stormed out of the house as Kaiba followed behind. Seeing that he was followed, Yugi ran as they've reached a rundown alley. Out of breath, he turned around to face him.

'What more do you want to say… Seto!? You've heard the professor!! But what makes it any different? There's nothing could be done! Who do they think I am? Am I supposed to save the world every time it was in danger?', he said angrily as Seto tried to calm him. 'No… you don't have to. It's not that you're the only one who can. Still, you don't have to shout at them…'

Yugi sighed helplessly to himself. 'I know… but it hurts my feelings that he still called _him_ namunaki pharaoh. He's got a name… Atemu!! I—what would you feel if they called shinkan Seto as the nameless priest?' Seto smiled bitterly as he patted Yugi's shoulder. 'I'd be hurt too—', he said as Yugi glanced at him, walking a little further.

'Seto, you saw those pictures!! It was the forbidden ritual! The one who succeeds in performing the ritual would be able to wield the dark power that was almost as strong as the sennen powers!! The same power tha Heishin had used before! And what? We've destroyed the items already three years ago. If we were to stop him, what could we do? And by what means? You know, I started to feel like I've become the reference source for anything mystical!! It's annoying…', ranted Yugi as Kaiba started to laugh.

'Ho—now you are exaggerating!! It's not that—'

Yugi frowned as he noticed Kaiba's distraction. 'What— Something wrong?'

'Yugi—do you hear something?', said Kaiba as suddenly a great ball of fire falls towards Yugi. Yugi screamed in agony as Kaiba ran towards him. He caught him before he fell to the ground. 'What the— Seto, did you see that?', Yugi gasped as Kaiba saw another one coming. 'We've got to evade!!', he cried as the ball of flame grew nearer. Both of them closed their eyes as they braced for impact. There was an explosion and both of them were surprised that they weren't hit.

They looked up and immediately understood their predicament…

Blue Eyes White Dragon hovered before them as Black Magician directed his staff towards the sky. And gradually it turns out that the one that had attacked them was some kind of a duel monster.

Yugi and Kaiba hung their mouths up as they looked at this scene with surprise. 'How did you do it?', exclaimed both of them at the same time as they replied back to each other, '—how would I know? You're being weird!!'

'But we didn't used the duel disk—', stuttered Kaiba. '—do you have your cards?', said Yugi in return.

'What do you mean? Both of ours are still on my desk back at home!!', shrieked Kaiba in panic as both saw what was on each other's foreheads. It was the sennen mark. Both of them were about to comment something on it but thought otherwise as the enemy monster started to attack again. Blue Eyes and Black Magician attacked the creature but it seemed futile. The duel monster transformed into a larger monster and attacked them again.

The attack was too strong for both Duel Monsters to handle!! Blue Eyes and Black Magician perished as the attack zoomed straight towards…

--

'Ahh!!', cried Shizuka as she clutched her chest while Rebecca suddenly had a horrible look. Jyounouchi looked at them in concern as Mokuba started to worry about his brother. 'What is it, Shizuka... Rebecca?', he said as she mumbled her reply. 'It's nothing—' she gasped as Mokuba looked out towards the window. A burst of light came from a distance. 'Nanda—nii-sama?!', he cried as a bad feeling rose from his gut. Shizuka, Rebecca and Jyounouchi also happened to see it at the same time.

'Nani—? Darling!!', cried Rebecca as she dashed out of the house towards the direction. 'Rebecca...', cried professor Hopkins as both Shizuka and Mokuba ran out of the house to follow her lead. Grandpa Sugoroku walked into the living room with Yugi's mum as they saw only the two of them present. The surprised old man looked at them blankly. 'Arthur, why's that face? And Jyounouchi-kun… where did Shizuka, Rebecca and Mokuba had gone?', he said as Jyounouchi got up to the door. 'Later!! You guys stay here… I think something bad had happened to Yugi and Kaiba!!', he said as he rushed out of the house.

'Yugi!!', cried Iria as Arthur started to feel bad over this ordeal. 'I'm sorry, Sugoroku-san. If I've had known that this would happen, I—'

'Don't worry, Arthur! They'd be safe… they have to!!', said Sugoroku as the night grew late…

--

Shizuka and Mokuba rushed over the scene and gasped as they saw it. Yugi and Kaiba were lying on the streets unmoving and the area around them looked as if a thunderstorm just hit it. Rebecca was already at Yugi's side as both of them ran towards them. A minute later, Jyounouchi caught up with them.

'Darling... shikkarishiro!!'

'Yugi… Yugi!! Wake up!!', cried Mokuba as Shizuka and Jyounouchi tried to wake Kaiba. 'Kaiba… Kaiba!! Get up!! You don't want to make my sister and Mokuba sad, are you!!?', shouted Jyounouchi as he shook the unconscious lad. 'Nii-sama!!', cried Mokuba shakily as he turned towards his brother. 'Seto-chan!!', cried Shizuka as Kaiba's eyes started to flutter.

'What the—?', mumbled Kaiba as Mokuba rushed over towards him. Rebecca looked up at him as she kept holding Yugi by her side. 'Yugi—', gasped Seto as he saw Mokuba's face. 'He's just unconscious… Nii-sama, what happen?!', the boy cried as Shizuka moved towards Rebecca. Jyounouchi lifted him up to sitting position as Seto's eyes started to swirl back to unconsciousness.

'Stay with us, Kaiba!!', shouted Jyounouchi as the lad started to mumble a few words. 'Attacked… forbidden… tried to… Yugi… almost… hurry…', he gasped as Seto collapsed again for good. Mokuba cried in panic as Jyounouchi immediately ran off to call for ambulance…

TBC

* * *

az: Okay... settled second chapter revision!! 


	3. Lost in Oblivion

az: I usually wondered if ppl liked my writings… well, I'm at low profiles for that… can't be too cocky. Though, I realized that my writing skills had improved a lot… compared to my first DC… Saiyuki… Yami no Matsuei… Cain… this… I know I'm getting good. Long ago… I couldn't even tell a good and proper story!! Like C3PO in Star Wars… I used to have to rely on SFX. But then… see know!! Like I had done the anime plotlines itself!! Hahaha…

A/N: Do anybody want me to bring back Atemu? I had this idea of taking him and the other to meet on the DM world…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... Darkness will fall. Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

* * *

Lost in Oblivion

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

'Tomoyo… where are you going?', cried Sonoko as she saw her only daughter about to go out bringing her bag. The girl looked up at her and smile as she saddled the bag. 'I'm going to Sakura's house!!', she said as she skipped out of the house.

--

'Hmm… what was it that Sakura was worried about? Li-kun told me that she was very distraught…', mused Tomoyo as she walked along Tomoeda Park.

**Kurii**…

She stopped suddenly as she heard the sound. Tomoyo turned around as she saw a small furry ball with large eyes, looking timidly at her. She gasped as the animal quickly vanished among the bushes. Tomoyo blinked in surprise as she had never seen such strange creature before…

--

Meanwhile, at the other side of the park, Black Magician Girl was scolding little Kuriboh. 'Silly you! You might scare her!! Are you sure that the girl was the friend of the gifted one?', she said as the Kuriboh nodded its reply. Black Magician Girl exclaimed in delight. 'Yes!! Now we only need to follow her to where her friends lives… Cat's Ears Tribe, you three follow the girl. Give a call if anything happen…', she said as the aforementioned monsters ran out of sight.

Black Magician Girl looked at Kuriboh and smiled. 'Our task today is done!! Let's go back and tell Timaeus, Critias and Helmos that we've found them…', said the spellcaster as Kuriboh made sad sounds. The spellcaster's face fell at the thought. 'Don't worry… master will be all right. Yugi-sama and Seto-sama will soon wake up out of their slumber…', she said as she tried to sooth her own worries…

--

_ 'Yugi… there's something I wanted to show you. It was something that was found in one of our excavation site in Egypt. I wonder if you know something…', said Arthur Hopkins as he took out several photos. Yugi and Kaiba glanced at the photos as suddenly their faces changed for an instance before regaining their composure. Yugi gave the photos back at the professor as he kept a very grim face._

_ 'I don't understand this. Why did you show me these pictures…', said Yugi as Arthur cast a puzzled glance at him. 'I've translated some of the markings and it was about some form of ritual on raising the power of darkness. I saw another marking that resembled the ones that was in the nameless pharaoh tablet. I thought you might know something since I was worried about this. A few days after this pictures were taken, the place was raided by an unknown person and the wall markings were destroyed!! I fear if someone tried to resurrect the dark power—'_

_ 'Sorry… I can't help you. There's nothing that can be done…', said Yugi coldly as he started to head to the door. 'Wait, Yugi!! You must have known something. I saw your reaction just now...You know something—', said Arthur as he tried to stop Yugi from going away._

_ 'LET ME GO!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!', cried Yugi as he dashed out of the house. 'Darling!!', cried Rebecca as Jyounouchi and the others looked at each other in surprise over Yugi's sudden outburst. Kaiba merely stood still as Sugoroku apologized profusely to his friend. Thinking it through, he decided to follow Yugi._

_ 'Wait… Kaiba-kun—', said Arthur as the lad paused, few feet from the door. Kaiba turned around at him and smiled apologetically. 'I knew what you wanted to say. Yes, I know something about that markings—but as long as Yugi refused to tell you about this, I will keep this knowledge from you. Anyway, there was nothing that Yugi and I can do—', he said as he scrambled out to catch Yugi…_

_--_

Anzu dashed across the corridors as she stopped at the counter. 'Miss, where could I find the patients named Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba?', she gasped as the kindly nurse directed he towards the place. She arrived later as she saw Jyounouchi, Shizuka, Mokuba as well as the Yugi's grandpa, mum and Professor Hopkins standing outside a hospital room.

'What happened, Jyounouchi?!', she gasped as the lad came to her to calm her down. 'Yugi and Kaiba were attacked by something, but I don't know what. Now, both of them were in coma—', he said as Anzu gasped in shock. 'No, Yugi—were they hurt badly?', she said as Jyounouchi shook his head. 'No, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with them. But they just won't wake up!! And they said something about their brain activity were very weak— but I don't know what they mean. Aa, I hope they'll wake up soon. You won't believe me.. Anzu, but I started to miss Kaiba calling me bonkutsu...'

Anzu giggled at the mention of it but then, grew sober again. 'But, they will be fine... right?', asked Anzu, afraid that she would lose Yugi again after finally having the second chance at being his friend again. Yes, the fling was definitely over between the two of them, not like she wanted it but it was Yugi's decision at the first place and she won't make any fuss over it. All that she hoped is that Yugi would be safe and sound and start laughing again. As long as she could still see Yugi happy with her own eyes, she will be satisfied even if she's not being with him. That would be enough... wouldn't it?

Jyounouchi sighed helplessly as he noticed the girl looking too distraught. Anzu sobbed uncontrollably as she glanced towards the sleeping Shizuka and Mokuba. Both of them were worried as her on this matter. She wiped away her tears as she forced herself to remain calm.

'Don't worry— they will be fine!! I know—', she said sternly as she entered Yugi and Seto's ward to find Rebecca asleep at the side of Yugi's bed. The young girl looked so sorrowful even in sleep as Anzu felt sad for her.

_Don't worry, Rebecca. Yugi will be fine. Kaiba-kun too_...

--

Shizuka walked into the room as she stood beside Seto's bedside. To her surprise, there was another person standing nearby and it was a girl. The girl had a long silver hair and she was caressing Seto's face. Shizuka was taken aback by this and was about to shout as the girl looked up towards her and smiled. It was then that she realized that the girl had a beautiful azure eyes. The girl slowly walked up to her.

'He will be fine... My beloved priest and his pharaoh will recover soon. You don't need to be so sad. Everything will be okay...', said the girl as she hugged Shizuka.

'Trust your heart... it will guide him to you and protect him always. Remember this...', said the girl again as she vanished...

Shizuka gasped as she woke up suddenly with Mokuba still sleeping on her shoulder. She breathe slowly as she realized that it was only a dream. But then, she wondered as she suddenly aware that the girl in her dream had looked a lot like her...

--

'Sakura, are you all right?', said Tomoyo as she sat beside her on the couch. The girl smiled reassuringly. 'I'm okay now. I was just wondering—', said Sakura as Shaoran patted her shoulders, reassuringly. 'Whatever it is... we'll find out for sure. Don't worry, Sakura!!', he said as Kero nodded with enthusiasm.

'And another thing, I saw something following me on the way here. I never saw a cute furry ball like that...', said Tomoyo suddenly as Sakura saw something else. 'And I saw another...', she cried as she caught one of the Cats Ear's Tribe that had wondered into Sakura's open doors. The other two monsters hid among the bushes as Sakura brought the feline to her friends.

Everyone of them looked at the cat with strange interest. 'I never knew people liked to dress up their cats like this. Do you think that she got lost?', said Sakura as she and Tomoyo started to pamper the cat by the ears. The cat meowed as Shaoran let out an amused grin. 'She was cute too!! I wonder if the owner lives around here...', he said as Kero frowned at the cat.

'Yeah, I wonder—', he muttered as he sensed a strange power illuminatiing from the cat...

TBC

* * *

az: Third chapter revised!! Any mistakes up until this point, plese point it out for me please. I will greatly appreciate. 


	4. Turbulence

az: Hehehe... Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy. Well... I'm not going to really bring back Atemu to the real world. "rolls eyes" That would spoil everything... and risk reawakening another sennen incident. But I do mean it about reuniting Yugi with Atemu though. There's still some unsolved issues between Yugi and Seto and Atemu and Seth to put in Lost Identity. So... I just had to bring them back.

A/N: And I suggest that people read and review Lost Identity since I'm referring a lot of things from that fic. Ja!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... Darkness will fall and I'll be the queen of Africa. (az: Huh?! Did I just wrote that?!). Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

* * *

Turbulence

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

'Ouch...', said Seto as he slowly rose from his slumber. And then as he blinked at his surroundings, and seeing that almost impossible image in front of him... he knew that something was wrong. 'Oh-- Where am I? I don't think that I'm supposed to be at a hospital, am I? Not even in Domino...', he said as he glanced at the tall figure.

Seth smirked by himself as he felt amused at the reaction of his supposed future self. 'I guess so. Where do you think we are now?', he said as Seto scratched his head in confusion. 'I could remember being attacked and trying to defend ourselves but... oh no, am I dead? Are we at the spirit world--?', cried Seto in panic as Seth started to laugh.

'No, but you're close. This is the DM world as you know it. And me in front of you is a spirit. And you two... existing here also in spirit form...', explained Seth as Seto took that all in. And then, finally he remembered. 'Yugi!! What happened to him?!! Do you know?! Is he alright? You know who I'm taking about, is it? Yugi was Atemu's other self--', cried Seto as Seth looked at him in surprise. _This person... he shows a lot of care for this Yugi. Same as Pharaoh. But how could he be... mind that, in his time, this Yugi was no pharaoh... and not his cousin. But he still cares about the other as if they were related by blood. Oh Ra... cross that, how could I tell him about his friend..._

Seth swallowed hard as he turned to face the exit. 'He's... okay, kind of. Atemu was with him. Follow me...', said Seth as Seto followed him, feeling very worried. He knew in his heart that something was amiss...

And he proved himself correct as he found both of them in the other chamber. Atemu was sitting on the bedside, and Yugi... he was still unconscious. Seto darted towards them as he looked at Yugi's limp form on the bed.

'What's wrong with Yugi?', gasped Seto as Atemu shook his head slowly. 'I don't know... I've tried to wake him up all the time but there's some force that's preventing me to reach him--'

'Nonsense!!', cried Seto as he grabbed Yugi's body to shake him. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Yugi immediately popped his eyes open and gasped as if he had been drowning. 'What? Whoa--!', gasped Seto as Atemu let out a frightened gasp. 'Huh... Seto?! What happened? Why are we here? What in Ra's name--'

'Oh-hoho... slow down cowboy!! We're alive... and for some reason we're stuck in this DM world--', said Seto as Yugi glanced around and saw Seth and Atemu at his side. He stared and blinked at his other self for a short minute and looked away. Misinterpreting the gesture, Atemu looked down on his knees sadly, thinking that his _aibou_ doesn't like him anymore. Well, he's got Kaiba and they seemed pretty close and it's not like he hadn't noticed that his _aibou_ had looked exactly like him...

Yugi sighed heavily as he got off the bed and walked towards Atemu's side. And before he knew it, the young pharaoh felt tender arms encircling his body as Yugi embraced his other self. Atemu gasped as Yugi whispered his apologies beside his ears. 'I'm sorry... I had just escaped from being trapped inside the shadow realm that I took little time to set my emotions right again. It's not like I hated you...', said Yugi, smiling as he released Atemu from the embrace. Eventually, the young pharaoh also smiled as he glanced at Seto and his double self.

It seemed that sunshine returned to lighten his heart again as Atemu smiled at his _aibou_ earnestly. 'Now I'm sure that you are _aibou_!! No one could smile at me like that even if they took a plastic surgery to look like me!!', said Atemu as Yugi chuckled at the term that he used. I mean... Atemu still remembers those modern terms!!

'I guessed you were right. And you still called me your partner!! It's Yugi... try, Yu-Gi...', said Yugi slowly as Seto laughed at the prospect of seeing him teaching his other self to say his proper name. Atemu grinned as he saw Seth smirking silently at the edge of the room. 'Okay... Yugi. Thanks... so, what happened to both of you that you guys flew over to this world?', said Atemu as Yugi frowned. The former hikari hopped onto the bed as Atemu regretted voicing out the question too soon.

'Your-- ehem.. _friend,_ said something that you guys had been ambushed—', said Seth as Seto and Yugi looked a little pale. Atemu glanced at them in concern as he sensed some troubling feeling. He was about to ask more before Yugi started to open his mouth...

'They were trying to kill me...', said Yugi monotonously as Atemu and Seth looked at them in shock. 'What... Why--?', gasped Atemu as Yugi waved his hand in front of him. Might as well tried summoning something as to confirm that their powers really exist before having to explain anything. But unfortunately, Yugi had inadvertently summoned Black Magician and the mage was looking none too happy at him.

'Oh no...', moaned Yugi as he slapped his own forehead. 'I was hoping that I could summon someone else...', he said as Atemu gave him a shocked expression. Technically, it would be impossible for Yugi to use any powers, not like he knows...

'That... is the reason.', said Seto calmly. 'And for some _other _reason, I've got the same powers too. And we've never realized it that we had it until... you know. It's like our attacker knew something about our hidden powers...', said Seto as Yugi decided to get out of the room.

'Wait--', ordered Black Magician as Yugi glared at him angrily. 'Can the explanations come later?!! I'm sick of this!! It's been five years... and I had lived the last three years happily thinking that I could finally live a normal life! And suddenly, someone out there wants to wreck havoc in my life even when I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!', shouted Yugi at Mahado's face as Atemu and Seth looked at him in surprise. And Seto just watched him as he fully understood his feelings. Well, Yugi had been ranting at him seconds before they were attacked—

A little bit taken, Mahado just let the lad go as he stared at Seto with questions in his head. 'What happened?!', said the mage as Seto sighed. 'Well... a lot of things had happened after that _trip_ inside Yugi's memories. To keep it short, it's been havoc. Especially since Yugi's father—'

'Yugi's father—?!', gasped Atemu as Seto nodded at him. 'Yugi's father... had returned after Yugi and I had faced a formidable enemy. Some stupid problems occur after that, very confusing matter. And then, we found out that there was something else that was weird... and that brought another mess. Now, a few years has passed and Yugi and I had been living our lives as normal as we could... but up came the Professor to bring the bad news and BANG!!! We were attacked... or in this case, _someone tried to kill Yugi before I rushed in to save him and had us both hit!!_ Now... you understand?', ranted Seto as Mahado looked at him wide-eyed. (Seto: I was angry too, you know..? I only kept quiet because Yugi was ranting on his own!! I'm not going to make matters worse with BOTH of us ranting at the same time?!! Would ya? Atemu: Don't take it out on me! Seth: Or me... Mahado: Me too!!)

Atemu took a long sigh before glancing towards Seto sternly. 'Kaiba... what.are you.talking.about? Had anything happened since I entered the Eye of Wedjat?! What is it that you were keeping from me..?', he said as Seth gave his other self a look of bewilderment. Not to mention some glares towards Mahado coz' he has never TOLD them!! Really... mages these days...

Seto heaved another sigh.. (Seto: I've been doing it a lot, am I?) as he recollected himself to be the arrogant businessman a.k.a. second best duelist that most people still thought he was. 'It started a few... months after that _little_ itsy bitsy trip to Egypt. Anzu and her whole pack of hullabaloo two friends of hers started to forget about everything and made Yugi's life like hell. And then—', explained Seto as Atemu started to understand the reason on why his partner was really angry about...

--

'Aww... was she cute?!', cooed Tomoyo as she played with the cutey, little white _cat_ that was residing on Sakura's lap. Sakura nodded as she let the _cat_ pawed her hands. 'No wonder her owner dressed her up like this. Kawaii!!', sighed Sakura as she heard Touya coming. Kero-chan immediately let himself fall on Tomoyo's lap as he pretended to be a doll. Touya walked into the living room as he saw them...

Touya's eyes grew sharp as he noticed Shaoran's presence. 'Oh... _visitors!!_ Shall I go and bring out some refreshments?!!', he chanted as Sakura glared at him. 'O-nii-chan!! It's been a long time... why can't you be _nice_ to Shaoran? He's only--', she said as Shaoran stopped her. 'I'll help out. You don't need to force yourself...', he said earnestly as he hastily headed towards the kitchen. Touya gave him a leer as he spotted the cat on Sakura's lap.

Kero looked at him with interest as for the first time in his whole experience, that Touya was not staring at him. The tall man just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen as Sakura gave him an evil look...

--

Shizuka held Seto's hand tightly as the respirator unit suddenly showed his heart beating rapidly before returning back to the slow rhythm that was continuing now. Yugi had the same reaction before but she had decided not to alarm the others by giving them a false alarm. And Rebecca was already tired out for the day and was silently sleeping at Yugi's side so there's no need to alarm her yet.

Anyway, the others had not taken any food at any regular time since coming to the hospital and only at some small tidbits of food they could buy at the cafe. But that was no proper food for them. So, all of them had decided to pay a little visit to the cafeteria to have some proper lunch. After all, most of them had stayed up and watched over Seto and Yugi's progress with little improvements for almost three days and they scarcely had time to refresh themselves. Rebecca hadn't had any appetite since the incident and had constantly sat beside Yugi with Shizuka. She too had not eaten properly since then but right now, watching over her Seto-sama whom she loved is the only thing that matters now. She slowly brought Seto's palm towards her cheeks...

'Shizuka, you want something..?' Suddenly, Jyounouchi popped in as this startled Shizuka to let go of Seto's hand. That hand slowly dropped and grazed her neck and was about to slither towards her breast had Shizuka not reminded herself to grab that hand away. (Az: Hihihih... Seto: You did that on purpose!!) She blushed as she thought that she heard someone laughing beside her...

'O.. o-nii-chan!! What--?!' gasped Shizuka as her brother rolled his eyes at her. 'Food... something to eat--?', said Jyounouchi, oblivious to anything that had just happened...

'Ah... yes!! Let's go--', she cried as she turned and gave a short kiss on Seto's cheek. 'I'll be back... probably with Mokuba too. Take care!!', she whispered as she rushed towards her brother. 'Ah, wait!! I'll go wake Rebecca up...', said Shizuka as she walked towards Becky.

Before leaving as Jyounouchi and Becky had already gone out, she gave a curious glance inside the room as she saw no one in particular except the two patients who have been lying on the bed for quite some time. The girl sighed as she thought that the long watch had tire her senses...

--

'Ahahahaha---!!', chuckled Yugi as Seto joined him at the balcony. It seemed that they were currently residing in an almost Egyptian-like castle. And believe it or not... the white castle that both of them had once visited to resurrect the legendary dragons was quite nearby.

'What were you laughing about?!', said Seto as Yugi looked at him with merriment in his eyes. 'I guess you were not in a bad mood anymore—! Lucky you, since I was the one who had to explain to them of our past exploits in the end... _again!!_ So tell me... what is it?'

'It's you—!!', said Yugi as Seto clearly doesn't understand. 'I was wondering about how the others are doing right now and I used a little bit of my powers to see. And I saw instead of Shizuka watching at your bedside and some funny things when Jyounouchi barged in. Hahahaha...', laughed Yugi as Seto cast a faraway look towards the surroundings. Then again, he did wonder about what was funny though. Yugi was not showing any signs on telling him any time soon...

'She was worried..?', gasped Seto as Yugi nodded. 'And I saw Rebeca worrying at my side... Wonder if the others found out about this? And certainly they will also be devastated about this... Man, I never thought things would turn out like this..'

'So now, are you okay?', said Atemu almost timidly as the two twirled around to smile at him. Yugi nodded as Seth walked towards them, caring to put a slight distance between him and Atemu. Yugi nodded at his other self as he spoke. 'I'm fine... I hope you did not worry yourself with anything that Seto had told you. I've settled _that_ problem long ago... and we were just talking about Seto's girlfriend...', chirped Yugi as Atemu stared at him wide-eyed.

'Kaiba had a girlfriend?!', gasped Atemu in surprise as Seth glanced at his other self in curiosity. Seto kicked Yugi's leg as the shorter lad giggled. 'Yeah, and it's Shizuka-chan... Kisara, if you wondered how she looked like--', said Yugi as Seth suddenly got this weird look between happiness and bewilderment. Unfortunately, it was not the same for poor Atemu...

'Shizu... SHIZUKA-SAN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Kaiba... finally had a... And he what? Love at first sight? Really...? Kaiba-kun was capable of that? This was so funny... Whoahahaha.. ooooopps!!', chuckled Atemu as he fell over the stone stairs. Seth, Yugi and Seto looked over the stairs in alarm as they still could see the poor pharaoh still laughing at the end of the railing. Seth immediately rushed towards his aid, followed by Mahado. (az: Hey, how did he came here so quickly?!)

Seto looked at Yugi, awkwardly as the other just rolled his eyes at him. 'Do you feel something like deja-vu?!', said Seto as Yugi grinned as he remembered his own little trip down the stairs long time ago. 'Ehehehehehe.... no, don't start!! But it's sure fun to see him like that—', said Yugi as both of them rushed down to help Seth and Mahado to calm Atemu. But even the four of them cannot stop the excitable pharaoh from his unending mirth...

--

'Mokuba-kun... what's the matter?! ', asked Sugoroku as Mokuba slowly ate his late breakfast with the others. 'I wonder... what if nii-sama and Yugi never wake up?! Then I'll be alone...', moaned the lad as the old man patted his shoulders comfortingly. 'They will be alright... Trust me...', said the old man as the lad sighed heavily while trying to swallow the fries that he had stuck into his mouth...

TBC

* * *

az: Ooh.... ten more chapters to edit... 


	5. The Silent Threat

az: Edited the timeline... had to make the time long enough, and it had been a little inconsistent with the events on Tomoeda. Fixed that... but actually... I dunno what to go on with dis fic anyway...

A/N: Timeline between the events occurring in Tomoeda and Domino had been officially occurring in the different period, unless stated...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... Darkness will fall and I'll be the queen of Africa. (az: Yup... I wrote that...) Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

* * *

The Silent Threat

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

'Hmm... okay. You guys had found out about _our_ side of the story, now, tell us about yours!! I have been noticing that some of the Duel Monsters were restless...', said Yugi as Atemu can't help giggling by himself. Yugi glared at his other self as he crept closer beside him. 'Stop giggling Atemu!! You're annoying me and Seto...!!', said Yugi as Atemu tried his best to stop but cannot. The idea of Seto having a girlfriend was too much for him!! Added with the fact that he could meet with his aibou again after so long, he had no reasons NOT to be so high! Yugi sighed as he forced Atemu to lie on his lap.

'Now sleep!! Let me talk with some people while you take your merriment into your dreams!', cried Yugi as Atemu pouted at him. 'I'm not sleepy yet, aibou!!', he moaned but Yugi was determined about making him go to sleep. The lad glared at him as he spoke sternly. 'Sleep or NO MORE HOT COCOA!!', ordered Yugi as Atemu obediently closed his eyes.

Seto giggled as Yugi gave him a glare. And then he turned to Seth. 'Seth-san, before Atemu walked up to apologize to me few minutes ago... did he took anything? To drink maybe?', asked Yugi as Seth just shrugged to himself. 'No... but I remembered seeing him drinking a lot of hot chocolate when he was looking after you. You were unconscious for quiet a long time and he's been worrying...'

'How much sugar did he put in his chocolate?!', he asked as Seth shook his head. 'I don't know!! I was looking after _your friend_ here when he made the beverage for himself!!', defended Seth as he pointed at Seto's direction. 'Atemu had tried to let me have some, but it was too sweet that I gave the rest to some of the Kuribohs to drink!!', said Seth again as Yugi and Seto slapped their head silly.(Scenes of several kuribohs came to mind as the monsters fainted on the grounds.. The kuribohs are crying!!)

'No wonder Atemu was so much as sugar-high... Talk about excitable!!', moaned Yugi as Seto cringed. 'I knew how it felt. Mokuba kept making me crazy _whenever _he was on those sugar-high modes!! The horror!!', hissed Seto as Yugi caressed his other self's face very fondly. 'Hai... that' why I love him...'

Yugi sighed as he glanced back towards Seth and Mahado. 'So... finally, tell us..', said Yugi after noticing that the discussion strayed towards a different topic. Mahado coughed a little as he straightened himself. 'Mana had been going to the real world to investigate these few days. Since only people who have any special powers in them could see the spirit creatures, it was easier for them to do the job as they would remain unseen. Unless of course, any of them deliberately revealed themselves... well, that was a different story. Mana had just returned after Kuriboh had almost broke their cover in one of their scouting--'

'Scouting—? Where... and for what?!', gasped Seto as Mana inadvertently popped into the room. Thankfully, she was warned not to make a sound as Atemu still slept peacefully with Yugi watching over him. Yugi frowned as he stared at both of the mages. 'So?!!', he said as Mahado shrugged uncomfortably.

'It's in a small city called Tomoeda. Not long after the attack on you two, a strange power source was eminating from that place. And... we sensed a hint of the dark power over there. Atemu and I did feel it at that time...', explained Seth as Seto and Yugi glanced at each other meaningfully. 'The forbidden powers!!', hissed both of them as Mahado frowned. 'We'll explain later about that...', said Yugi as Mahado kept quiet. '—so, why was the scouting for?'

Mana suddenly acted wary as she asked to have a chance to speak. 'We've sensed a familiar force as the one attacking you but this one had no traces of any Egyptian ancient magic. And since that whoever that attacked Yugi-sama and Seto-sama had an almost similar power to this person, we've decided to follow her and probably ask for her help to fight the enemy. At the time... we thought, we thought it was essential... because master-sama were still not... waking up. And--'

'It's okay, Mana--', said Yugi as the mage apprentice looked up at him. 'I'm fine, now. Seto-kun too... So, who was this _girl _if I understand correctly? If there's something brewing over there that involves her and us, I must talk to her!!'

'But Yugi...!! Before that, we had to figure up how to get back to the real world. One thing after another..', Seto reminded Yugi as the lad sighed. Looking at his two masters; both sleeping and sitting in front of him now, Mahado felt a certain responsibility to see that everything goes the way it should.

'You two _can_ return to the real world...', he said as Seto and Yugi glanced sharply at him. 'But first, we must heal you two... The two of you had just been attacked and your spirit energies were still weak. It would be dangerous to try anything that could endanger your lives...'

'Yes... Mahado's right...', said Seth as looked at them gravely. 'There's no telling what will happen if we tried to send you back with you two still in weak condition...', he explained as Yugi and Seto acknowledged it.

'Very well... but since the two of us will be here, Seth... I hope you and Atemu could help us to learn how to use our powers—', said Yugi as Seth nodded. 'And the rest of us will help!', said Mana as Yugi thanked her. But before any of them could speak, Timaeus rushed in and bowed towards them hastily...

'Mahado... we've got trouble!!'

--

Sakura sighed as the three of them and Kero wandered around Tomoeda park, carrying the strange cat in her arms. Sakura looked around her as she wondered about the owner of the lost cat. 'Ne... Tomoyo, are you sure that this was the place? Maybe you've been imagining that the cat followed you from this place after seeing that strange fluffy animal_--_', she said. _And unh, the cat had been with us for almost a day!! Where was its owner--?'_, thought Sakura as Tomoyo muttered her answer. 'I guess so... but it was worth trying. Since Sakura-chan and Li-san were around, I thought--'

'Shh--!', suddenly Shaoran hushed the two as he heard something rustling. And almost like in cue, the cat that was in Sakura's hold jumped off from her and growled angrily at something. Kero looked at this as a sign. 'It seemed that this cat sensed something too...', he said as Sakura looked at him, strangely. 'Kero-chan!! What do you mean--?!', she cried as Kero stared at her in disbelief. 'Sakura, didn't you sensed any power from that cat?! And Shaoran!! You can't sense it too?!', he cried as Shaoran stuttered.

'But... I didn't sense any ill will from her--'

Sakura stared at Shaoran with surprise. 'Shaoran... you--'

Suddenly something sprang from nowhere and tried to attack them. Pussy, the cat that they had temporary named, immediately sprang into life as she prevented the attack from reaching the kids. 'What--?!', cried Sakura and the others as Pussy suddenly stood on its two legs and made a little whistling sound. And as if summoned, came another two of the strangely _dressed_ cats beside her as the three animals bared their fangs at the attacker.

On impulse, all three of the teens and Kero looked at the direction the cats were looking and gasped in surprise as a strange lizard-type warrior was standing before them; holding yet another strange weapon at hand. The Cat's Ears tribe proceeded to attack the intruder as their effort turned to vain. All three cats were thrown back as Sakura and the others dashed towards their own safety. 'Pussy!! Are you alright?!', gasped Sakura as she reached the white cat. _Pussy_ looked at her in surprise as she saw the enemy looming behind Sakura...

'Sakura!!', cried Shaoran as Tomoyo cried loudly. Sakura gasped as she whirled around to find that the beast-warrior was about to kill her. But even before anyone could react, another warrior came to her rescue and pushed away the beast. Shaoran, Tomoyo and Keroberos (he changed the instant that Sakura was almost attacked) immediately rushed to her aid. 'Sakura--!! Are you okay?!', gasped Shaoran as Tomoyo hugged her. Sakura nodded her head as she glanced towards her sudden savior.

Celtic Swordsman readied his posture as he was about to make his attack on the enemy. And out of nowhere, another beast-warrior emerged from behind the teens as Celtic Swordsman slashed the Rude Kaiser in two. He looked at them with worry as the teens turned to find the new monster rushing towards them...

'Hayaku, Mahado!! Kono monster o kougeki!! Black Magic!!', cried someone as the monster exploded into million particles..

Nearby, a robed lad was hissing to himself as he immediately retreated away from the place. Shaoran glanced at the direction as he caught a glimpse of a fleeting shadow. Dismissing it, he immediately turned around to find that Sakura and the others were looking towards their savior. Yugi smiled as Black Magician cast a disapproving frown at him.

'Yugi-sama!! You shouldn't have followed us along! Mana, me and the others can manage this ourselves--', said Mahado as Yugi's body shook a little with the amount of power that he had to use to stay visible in front of the teens. 'Daijoubu...', said Yugi as he frowned a little before turning his attention towards Sakura. 'I need to make them understand that we meant no harm to her—'

'Omae wa dare—?!', asked Sakura as she tried to touch Yugi's hand but her hand passed right through him!! 'Sakura!!', cried Shaoran voicing out his concern for her as Keroberos growled at him menacingly, pushing Sakura back a little. Yugi sighed apologetically as Mana rushed to his side when he started swaying. 'I'm sorry if that surprised you... Sakura-san. My body was not exactly here. What you see in front of you right now was only a shadow of me. But, do not fear... The duel monsters and I meant no harm on you. Trust me...', said Yugi as Sakura nodded at him, despite Keroberos's attempt to push her away from Yugi.

Yugi smiled as he noticed Kero's faithful attempt to protect Sakura. 'Glad to see that you have some faithful friends alongside you—', he said as he turned to look at the Cat's Ears tribes as the three monsters bowed at him. 'You three can return now, your duty was done—'

'Pharaoh!!', gasped Mahado as Yugi turned to grinned at him, despite his fatigue clearly showing from his eyes. '_He_'d be surprised to hear you calling me that...', said Yugi as he held out his hand towards Sakura. 'When anything like this happened again, _they_ would be able to help you--', said Yugi as Sakura held out her hand to find that two pieces of cards fell onto her hands.

--

At the same time in Kaiba's Mansion, Seto's room was glowing as two of Yugi's deck cards vanished from view. Unaware of this, Mokuba stirred in his sleep as he slept on Seto's bed, feeling secure with the presence of Seto's things around him...

--

Yugi gasped as Mahado and Mana quickly caught him before he collapsed to the ground in fatigue. 'Enough... you've strained your powers too much!!', gasped Mahado with worry. Yugi nodded weakly at him as he glanced again towards Sakura.

'We'll meet again... soon. Take care of yourselves before that--', said Yugi as the duel monsters and himself turned into particles of light and fluttered into the aurora that had suddenly emerged over Tomoeda's evening sky.

_ 'Mata ne... shinjiteru...'_

Sakura, Tomoyo and Shaoran stared at the aurora wide-eyed as the sudden play of light disappeared from view. Kero changed himself again as he hovered beside Sakura. 'Sakura... what did that person gave you?!', he cried as Shaoran and Tomoyo turned towards her.

Sakura shrugged as she flicked the cards over to see that they were some sort of playing cards with pictures of the companions of Yugi. 'Bu-rakku... err, Black Magician Girl... and Celtic.. Swordsman?!', sighed Sakura as Shaoran asked her to keep the cards quickly. Glancing at each other, Shaoran muttered his concerns. 'Sakura, do you trust him?!', he said as she nodded. 'Yes, I do but... aah!!'

'What... Sakura-chan?!', gasped Kero-chan suddenly. Sakura looked at him with anxiety. 'I didn't ask for his full name!!', she cried as the others falls over comically...

--

'Sakura--!! Look here!!', cried Tomoyo as Sakura and Shaoran looked over to her side. 'Here is the person!', she gasped as she read the newsgroup. 'Considered as the world champion duelist, Yugi Mutou was one of the top duelist alongside Seto Kaiba, who was in second place. Among his trump cards that he used in various tournaments are Black Magician, Osiris the Saint Dragon, Black Magician Girl, Celtic Swordsman--'

'Those were two of his cards!!', gasped Sakura as Shaoran nodded wispily. 'It's surprising that he would give Sakura two of his most important cards--'

But suddenly, Tomoyo let out a gasp. 'Among some of the tournaments that he had taken part in. One of it was the Battle City tournament in Domino City. He had been very famous after that and he had made a special appearance in the KC Grand Prix tournament in America, where both tournaments had been organized by none other than Kaiba Corporation; owned by the second-most top duelist Seto Kaiba. But unfortunately, in recent events, Mutou Yugi and Seto Kaiba were reportedly hospitalized in the Kaiba Corporation private hospital due to a mysterious illness--'

'Hospitalized for mysterious illness?! What the hell?', cried Shaoran in surprise as Sakura took out the two cards that she had received. 'That's why... he said about him appearing before me as a shadow... Something must have had happened to him!!', she gasped as Shaoran continued to type in the keywords on his side of the computer. 'Then again, it was undeniable that the guy had some powers in him. These tournaments that he had entered were intense!! As if he's also dueling in the game with his powers. It was written here that some of the finalist of recent tournament had suffered a lot of injuries more badly than most of the common players. And it seemed that during his participation, strange things have occured! A lot of people had been hurt and there's this strange events regarding something about Doma..'

'Well, I also felt some kind of power from these two cards. Wonder why... But come on, it's late—', said Sakura as the trio exit the internet cafe...

--

'I wonder what had happened to Mutou-san and his friend...', sighed Sakura as Shaoran tapped her on the shoulder. 'Sakura, be careful. I think someone was targeting you--', he said as Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him. 'Mutou-san?!', she gasped but Shaoran shook his head. 'I thought that I saw someone fleeing from the park after Mutou-san's _magician_ destroyed that monster that tried to attack you. I think—'

'Li-kun!! Sakura-chan... Tomoyo-chan!!', cried someone as the trio tuned around to find Yamazaki and Chiharu running towards them. Kero peeked out a little from Sakura's handbag as he tried to see what was it about.

'Hi!!', cried Chiharu at the three as Yamazaki noticed the two cards on Sakura's hand. 'Hey, Sakura—', he gasped as he pointed out the cards...

--

Yugi smiled awkwardly at Atemu, Seth and Seto as the three of them glared at him in anger. 'What were you thinking?!! You could endanger yourself out there!! Not to mention exhausting your powers...', cried Atemu, frantically as Yugi gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. 'I'm okay... Mahado WAS taking care of me with everything he had—', said Yugi with a twinkle in his eyes. He glanced at Mahado and Mana before turning towards Kaiba.

'Seto-kun... I think I have understood something..', he said as Kaiba glanced at him...

TBC

* * *

az: Nine more.. and I want to sleep. Puasa lah!! 


	6. Grasping the Light

az: Hnhh... the third semester's finals are over... FINALLY!!!

Yugi: You all right?

az: Yeah... it was HORRIBLE!! Oh!! I made a mistake on Yamazaki's name!! Okay... fixed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... that spammer that had been harassing me would be in the realm of darkness right now and NEVER gets out!! Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

* * *

Grasping the light

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

Yamazaki stared in disbelief as he saw one of the cards that Sakura was holding. 'Waa... Sakura, how did you got that card?!! I thought it was almost impossible—', gasped the lad as Chiharu, Sakura and the other looked at him in surprise. 'What do you mean?!', cried Sakura as Yamazaki quickly took out a collector's magazine and opened it towards a page. The lad pointed out a picture on the page. 'See?! Black Magician Girl card was one of the rarest cards in the Duel Monsters game! Even if you bought the booster packs on regular basis, chances of getting her was almost thin. I can't believe you have got the card!!'

Shaoran gave Yamazaki an all round look-over. 'I never thought you of all people would be interested in playing a card game like this—', he said as Yamazaki started taking the pose that he always used when he wanted to tell a certain fact.

'Tch...tch. My dear friend... don't you know that people in Egypt had used cards like these to test each other strength in battle? And there's even some in other cultures that summons monsters like this to protect themselves or even to do harm!! And I heard that they also used them as tarot to tell the future—', he chirped as Chiharu hit his head with her bag. (Well... there is some truth in that statement, don't you think...?) 'Yamazaki-kun!! I thought I've told you to stop telling lies like this—', she cried as she kept hitting her cousin in various places. (Oh no... that was no lie...) Sakura picked up the magazine that Yamazaki had dropped as she noticed another set of pictures...

'Black Magician... and Blue Eyes White Dragon--', she sighed as Shaoran looked sideways to her. 'What is it, Sakura--?', he cried as Sakura immediately remembered about her previous vision and the fact that the magician that had came with Yugi to save her had the same name. She gasped as she glanced towards him. 'I saw their images in that vision I told you about--', she gasped as Shaoran looked at her in alarm. But before any of them could speak, Yamazaki peered between them and saw the picture that Sakura was pointing.

'Ahh, that was the Blue Eyes White Dragon card!! There's only four of them in existence and one of the was reported as lost. The rest of the cards were owned by one of the well-known duelist. He also had another trump card to go with him as the three dragon cards are fused together and that card was named Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon—', he said as Shaoran gave him an almost revered look.

'Wow, it seemed that you REALLY knew a lot about the game! So... who was the one who had the three Blue Eyes cards?', he asked as Yamazaki laughed at him for being silly.

'Why— it was none other than Seto Kaiba himself!! I thought you know... considering Sakura had those cards--'

But Sakura, Tomoyo and Shaoran had not been hearing that last statement as the three of them gasped in surprise. 'Seto Kaiba?!', cried Sakura and Shaoran as Yamazaki and Chiharu looked at them, puzzled.

--

Kaiba looked at Yugi with concern as Atemu and Seth kept silent. He stepped closer to him as Yugi did the same. 'What do you mean...Yugi? What was it that you just found out after your risky trip?'

Yugi gave him a very serious look. 'I am convinced now that the enemy that tried to kill me and attacked us few days ago, was also this girl's enemy!!'

'What— How do you know?!', exclaimed Atemu and Seth as Kaiba looked at him in horror.

Yugi smiled grimly. 'Because just now that same enemy had tried to attack that girl, whose name was Sakura and **I** felt the same presence of dark power from the attacker!!'

Kaiba gasped in surprise as he grabbed Yugi's shoulders. 'Are you sure...Yugi?!'

Yugi nodded his head as he turned his glance towards Atemu and Seth. 'Mou hitori no boku... iie, Atemu-kun!! I hope you and Seth could help us on learning to use our powers...', said Yugi as he lowered his gaze from them. 'I'm not sure if Sakura could bear any longer on her own while waiting for this unknown enemy to strike her again. Even with the help of the Duel Monsters—'

Yugi looked up towards Atemu again. 'Therefore... Seto and me _must_ go to her place and assist her in fighting this enemy. So, Atemu... Seth!! Please... lend us a hand so that the two us can get back to the real world!!'

Atemu grinned as he patted his other self's shoulder. 'Of course I will help you. You don't have to ask—'

'Anyway, we don't need the two of you to be stuck here in this world. It would be really a crowd—', said Seth as Yugi chuckled.

Yugi smiled as he glanced towards Kaiba-kun. 'Arigato... Seth-san, Atemu-kun..', he said as he turned his glance towards them again.

--

Mokuba sighed as he placed his brother's deck cards in Seto's briefcase and Yugi's cards in his golden box. 'Nii-sama... Yugi-san...', moaned Mokuba as he dropped Yugi's cards lazily onto the Egyptian box. 'I missed you guys...', he sighed again as he leaned on his desk.

/_Mokuba... I'm already nineteen years old!! Certainly I could take care of myself. And you... you're already fourteen. So, act your age and don't be so sissy over me—! Stop worrying over me and start worrying over yourself!!_/

Mokuba snorted as he remembered Seto's words when he had told him about not wanting to leave him to stay at the college. In the end, he didn't go as he had opted for a different course and still be together with his brother. 'But this time, it's different. Brother and Yugi were now lying lifeless on the hospital bed and you guys could probably be in coma for a long time—!! Then what would become of me... nii-sama?! I'll be alone...'

/Silly... there's no way I would leave you alone, Mokuba!! I'll be fine.../

Mokuba jumped suddenly as he looked behind him to find that nobody was behind him. 'Nii-sama?!', he gasped as the door opened. Shizuka entered the room and gave him a smile. 'Mokuba-kun, daijoubu desu ka...?', she asked as Mokuba wiped away the tears that head started to well in his eyes. 'Ah, daijoubu desu. I had been thinking about brother... had everyone left?'

Shizuka shook her head as both of them walked out of the room. 'Just grandpa Sugoroku, Aunt Iria and Anzu-san. O-nii-chan had stayed so that both of us could keep you company—'

Mokuba shrugged nervously as Shizuka smiled at him. 'Sorry.. Shizuka-nee-chan. I've made you guys worry about me...'

'Nonsense!! We were not troubled—', cried Shizuka as she waved the words away. 'And Seto-sama wouldn't have wanted you to face this crisis alone. Also, I... won't feel at ease, waiting at home while _he_'s still in that condition. If not because of o-nii-chan not letting me stay at that hospital room, I wouldn't have—'

'Shizuka-san...', gasped Mokuba as he saw that her eyes had started to glisten...

'Shizuka!! Look at this...', cried Jyounouchi from the living room as Shizuka and Mokuba dashed towards him. 'What is it... Jyounouchi?!!', cried Mokuba as the lad noticed him. 'Mokuba, look at the tv screen!!', he cried pointed towards the direction. Mokuba gasped as he looked at the set, where it was showing some news bulletin...

'Nani... Blue Eyes yo?!!', he gasped as Jyounouchi pointed at another box where it showed another scene. 'Soshite... Black Magician!!'

'What's happening?', cried Shizuka as Mokuba and Jyounouchi remained transfixed towards the set, not believing their eyes at the scene in front of them...

--

/A strange phenomena is happening again right now after the memorable events that had occurred here in Domino a few years ago. But unlike before, this time the event was occurring at another place than Domino that is, the small city of Tomoeda. And unlike the phenomena before, this time the Duel Monsters images was seen battling each other over the city's limits—/

Mutou Sugoroku watched the news with apt attention as he called for Arthur to come and look too. The said professor was also taken aback as he saw the transmition...

/In regards with the strange events, we have called both KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions to comment on the subject but none of them could give any explanation for this strange event. Representatives from the KaibaCorp had released their statements earlier this evening, stating that this sudden phenomena over in Tomoeda had nothing to do with their Solid Vision System and that—/

The tv screen flashed out as Sugoroku switched the set off. Both of the elderly men sat frowning at their seat as they contemplated this news. 'It has now started...', said Sugoroku as Arthur sighed with worry. 'And who will stop this advent with both Yugi and Kaiba-kun still in coma—?'

'Oh dear...', sighed Sugoroku again as he switched the tv back on again, hardly noticing a glimpse of a young lad on the set; who had been trying to avoid another attack from the Duel Monsters...

--

'Shimatta!! How many of them exactly?!', cried Shaoran as he jumped onto another roof, trying to remain unseen from the pedestrians that have seen the Duel Monsters flying around the city. He cursed again as he managed to destroy a bat monster that had been following him. Immediately he started worrying about Sakura, who had left him to chase another group of monsters from another side of the city.

'You guys try to finish the rest of the monsters here!! I'm going to Sakura's place—!', cried Shaoran as Black Magician, Celtic Swordsman and Maha Vailo split towards their separate opponents. He ran as he saw Sakura from a distance...

'SAKURA—!!', he cried as a large monster had prepared to attack her with a powerful blast. 'JUMP!!', cried Sakura as small wings emerged from her shoes and she jumped away from the blast, successfully. Shaoran caught her as she fell onto his arms. 'You okay?', he gasped as Sakura nodded frantically.

The large monster swerved as it tried again to attack the two teens. But before it could try anything, a white dragon flew between them and pulverized the monster. Sakura and Shaoran sighed with relief as the monsters had all been defeated. Sakura jumped back on her feet as Blue Eyes White Dragon turned around towards them.

'Thank you, Blue Eyes... Black Magician Girl..!!', she cried as Mana hovered over towards them. 'Thank you all!', added Shaoran as the other DM magicians appeared around them. 'It's our pleasure!!', cried Mana as she and Celtic Swordsman returned into their cards while the others just nodded their heads and disappeared. Blue Eyes gave a small cry as it too flew away and vanished.

Shaoran sighed heavily as Sakura and him jumped off onto the road. 'It seemed that our lives would become hectic again after all these years...' Sakura grinned as she wondered about that. 'Well... there's nothing that we can do...', said Sakura.

'I hoped that we could find out the culprit soon. It was alarming to not be able to stop this person from causing havoc again here! Since I don't think that we can keep on fighting this mass of monsters for long—'

'Well... we could keep on trying our best, right?', chirped Sakura as both of them walked home, hand in hand...

'Yup...'

TBC

* * *

az: I got some of the reviews from Lost Identity's most advent followers and I was surprised that most of them said that they were sad that the events turned out the way it did. They did agree that it was a perfect ending and I prided myself since that was the best ending I have ever written!! And it made me thinking... I was feeling sad for Yugi since he had faced a lot of trials in that fic... but I was just writing that last fic w/out mentioning those events as those scenes still gave me the sad feeling of loss. Surprisingly, even as I was unable to convey those feelings at the end... or as I thought, I actually did it!! Thanks guys!!

A/N: If there's anything wrong with the grammar or anything, feel free to tell me. I don't quite trust Words... Mine probably got its program fried or something. It wasn't helping with the proof-reading... and I had only my lil sis too proof-read this...

A/N2: Eight more... accounting!! Duel STANDBY!!


	7. Darkness and Light

az: Hmm... I always thought Gonzaburo had an 'n' on his name... but actually... it was a 'u'!! It's Gouzaburo by rights!! Damn all those translators!! I was confused... until I read again the guide book... "sigh" Aa... it was the same as in shunkan instead of shoukan...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... I won't be doing fics... I'll be PUBLISHING this!!! Muahahahahahaha!!! Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

* * *

Darkness and Light / Yami to Hikari

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

Atemu sighed tiredly as the four of them dropped to the floor, having exhausted all of their energies having to practise using their powers. Yugi frowned as something from the past came back to his mind. He sighed as he rose and walked towards the balcony. A little worried, Kaiba and Atemu followed and stood side by side with Yugi standing between them. Seth rose but felt reluctant to stand closer.

'What is it—?', said Seto as Yugi stared blankly towards the stars afar. 'I had just remembered about a time, long ago... when Shadi and I met at the museum. Until now, I was surprised that I had forgotten as he is about our first encounter, before the Duellist Kingdom. And I wondered about that thing that he had once told me...'

Atemu was taken aback on hearing this. 'What do you mean? What about the thing he said?', he gasped as Yugi took out his necklace; the sennen puzzle locket that he had worn for quite some time now. 'When we've met for the second time for the day... he had been surprised that I was able to put together the pieces of the puzzle. He entered our soul rooms... you remember?', said Yugi as Atemu nodded. Yugi sighed again. 'And do you remembered about the thing that he had told you—?'

Atemu looked as his aibou suspiciously before casting him and Kaiba a wry look. 'Yes, he was puzzled about it. Said that _that_ kind of power was only existing among his tribesmen. You know, to be able to piece the puzzle back without being hurt from the Puzzle's protective seal on it. I mean, one must have special ability to protect oneself against its protective curse...', said the ex-pharaoh as Yugi nodded his head. Seto frowned as he saw his friend's distraught looks and started patting his shoulders. Yugi smiled at him, welcoming the comforting gesture.

'Yup... a lot of people were surprised. Since almost everyone who tried to get it, died before they could do so. Well, except grandfather. He told me when I was little, when I had told him that I wanted the puzzle blocks to piece it together; that all of those people who had been excavating _that_ site... every last of them, died with mysterious cause—'

Yugi chuckled halfheartedly as he recollected the fond memories. 'Mama had almost lost her head when jii-chan had agreed to let me have it. Said something about _endangering_ the life of his only grandson!! Haha... but nothing evil had happened to me, as with jii-chan, but that was not to be surprised about. Jii-chan IS the present self of Shimon... Unlike Mahado and Shadi, he became my grandfather in this life. As if fates had deemed it that _everyone_ who had been involved with the events of 3000 years ago to be brought back in this life and in the case of grandfather; to guide me to the Sennen Puzzle. Though, it took me eight years to put it together at the first time... it was as if... as if, I _knew_ that I can put together the puzzle pieces!! When I first got a look at the pieces, I _understood _it. I could somehow _know_ which of the pieces to start putting the blocks together first, an amazing feat for six-year-old kid like me when adults like jii-chan cannot do it after even in twenty years!! I think that was why he had kept it untouched for a long time in his private closet at the shop...'

'So, you wondered if the powers that had been awaken in ourselves was the same one that helped you solve the Sennen Puzzle blocks?', said Kaiba as Yugi shrugged. 'Probably... but I think at the time, that powers were still too weak... compared to the dark power coming from the sennen puzzle. Then, that will be a reason as for none of us knew about the existence of this power! And to tell you the truth, right now when I think back on those times... I would have thought that _you_ might have been possessed by Seth's dark presence that time when the two of us had started fighting with each other--'

Kaiba leered at Yugi and Atemu, who had been snickering. And he saw Seth smirking from the tail of his eyes as he started snorting at the comment. 'Oh _pleease_... nothing of that sort.. I was like that because of Gouzaburo's evil brainwashing!! All that mental torture and whipping... all that harsh trainings... those sleepless nights... his evil taunting. Yugi, Gouzaburo's a _DEMON!_ _Anyone_ could become evil under his care... and I'm grateful that Mokuba only suffered a little. He only acted like he had before because of me... of that _evil_ me that Gouzaburo had fed into my heart--'

'Sorry... I had made you to relive that painful memories...', whispered Yugi as Kaiba waved it away. 'It's okay...', he said as Seth stood beside him. 'It seems... neither of us had been able to have a normal father... is it? In my time.... or even yours—', said Seth as Atemu looked at him with concern. 'Seth, you can't actually... You know, if the sennen items were never made, Akunadin wouldn't have been—'

'Never mind, Atemu!! It doesn't matter... all of that was over for a long time. And he's got his wish... I've become the pharaoh, though at the cost of having to lose two of the dearest people in my heart. If not because of the faith of the remaining comrades supporting me, I wouldn't be able to rebuild the perished kingdom...'

Atemu looked at his cousin's sorrowful face as he walked towards him. Seth jumped as he felt Atemu's arm, encircling his waist. _Sorry... I've made you so sad at that time_..., thought the shorter of the two Egyptian lads. Yes, he knew who were the two people that Seth had meant. It was himself and Kisara, the white-haired girl that Seth had grown to care for after their unexpected encounter and the discovery of her white dragon ka. Seth smiled at him as Atemu stood beside him.

'Well, Gouzaburo wasn't actually my real father. Though, at one time... I thought, that guy had once considered me as his son... probably I reminded him of Noa. And the way he showed it was weird... well, _that _had been the reason that I had been calling him my dad, oh well... that was _before_ he had tried to sell my virtual system for military purpose! That ended that father-son campaign... and he was NOTHING compared to my _real_ father. I can't quite remember his face anymore, or even my mum's... but at least I had felt the feeling of being loved by a father. Pity Mokuba had not been able to spend a lot of time with him before he died. So, Seth!! Even though your _own_ father loved you in a different way... at least you know that he loves you, isn't it?', said Kaiba as Seth smiled at him.

Yugi grinned to himself. 'Haa... speaking of fathers, our fathers had done a lot for us, wasn't it? Be it adopted or real... they did do things on their own for the sakes of us... even riddiculous and rash things because they thought that it was the best for us. Wonder if Gouzaburo did all those things to you because he wanted you to be strong... after all those wicked things your relatives had done to you and Mokuba? That could make some sense... though perhaps that plan crashed with his own diabolical schemes. How about it... Seto?'

Seto glared at Yugi at the thought of his statement. 'No... Yugi, don't say such things again!! That would make me think that Gouzabura had a nice side... and that thought spooked me...', he said as he shivered at the image of a kind version of Gouzaburo. Heeee.... scary!!

'Haha... but it's true at some point. wasn't it? Like I never knew the reason on why my father had been persistent on learning and finding out more about Pharaoh Akunumkanon. And then, he told me that he did it to learn more about the origins of the items... to protect me. I just couldn't believe it that he would sacrificed and dedicated himself to the research, unending; just for the my sake. He told me last year that he wanted to find out if I really had some powers in me that enabled me to be able to solve the block puzzle. And whether or not _that_ and the dark powers would hurt me or will I forever be _cursed_ with this ability...'

Seto sighed as he noticed Atemu's concerns when that lad heard Yugi talking. 'Well... it's not like we'd be immortals. We're still humans... and we could still die like a normal humans. The only different thing about us was the fact that we had some powers in ourselves. No need to think further from that. But Yugi, when you said sorry to me... it reminded me that I too needed to apologise to you for something that happened in the past...'

Yugi looked up towards him in wonder. 'What do you mean? You hadn't done wrong to me... except those times when you were bent on wanting to beat me in DM after Atemu challenged you in the DM Yami no GAME... But really, I had already forgiven you for that. Since then, I had always wanted to play and be friends again with you. Having you as a friend is a nice change of atmosphere after I had befriended Jyounouchi, Anzu and Honda. And not mentioning Miho-chan and Ryou-kun...'

'Oh... thanks!! I never thought you'd— well, I didn't mean about that. I already put _that_ away. No, this I've realized when I had entered your soul room to find you. I had stumbled into one of your memories... the one when we were dualling in front of the gates during the Duelist Kingdom's—'

'Don't say anything more!!', cried Yugi suddenly as the other three jumped in surprise. Atemu frowned as he stared at his aibou. Yes, he remembered _that_ incident. He knew what state of mind that Yugi was left with after that. And he had realized his own faults when he had confronted his darkness during the Doma incident.

'I'm sorry... I--'

'I know... but you don't _need_ to mention it again. That was the most horrible memory that I do not want to remember anymore!! You were SCARING me at that time... so much, that I had almost believed that I had the power to take someone else's life! Promise me one thing, Seto-kun... that you would NEVER EVER do such things again--'

Kaiba smiled as he folded his hand at his side. 'I promise... scout's honor!!', he said as Yugi lifted his eyebrow.

'What--?!! Wanna me to say priest's honor?!', teased Kaiba as the four of them burst into heaps of laughter. 'No... but that was more convincing!!', said Yugi, giggling as Seth turned away to find a _very_ familiar woman walking towards them. 'All was fine?', queried Seth as the woman nodded politely. 'Yes it is. The assault had been broken... and no one was hurt. But let us talk tomorrow, the four of you had exhausted yourselves...', said the woman as Atemu walked up towards them.

'Don't worry... we had stopped practising hours ago. The four of us had been talking about umm... something...', he said as he scratched his head. The woman smiled as she guessed that that _something_ must have been important for them. Since she had noticed that Seth and Atemu had began getting along with each other, in a way... _not_ as a pharaoh to the priest but as cousins. It cheered her heart to see this change...

'We will take our rest...', said Kaiba politely as he dragged Yugi along with him. 'See you again!! Bye...', chirped Yugi, giddily as Kaiba lifted him up on his shoulders as Atemu led the way to their chambers.

Seth grinned as he watched them leave. 'Don't you mind them..._ Kisara._ Those two were just silly...', he said as Kisara linked her arm with the other. 'I know... they were the reflections of someone else that I knew...', she said as the pair walked away...'

--

Day 8

Shizuka sat beside Mokuba as the lad was busying himself by rearranging the cards in Seto's briefcase neatly. Yugi's golden box was nearby and thankfully, he hadn't noticed that two of Yugi's cards was missing from the deck. Or else, who knows what will happen...

'Your brother will be fine! Yugi-san too... you don't have to worry for them.. I went to the hospital just now, the doctors said that their injuries had almost healed. The only thing that puzzled them is that Seto-chan and Yugi-san were like being in a deep sleep. But they don't detect anything wrong, so probably Seto-chan and Yugi were just tired. It's been busy year for them before... so them being in a deep sleep right now, might have been a good thing! And everything will be fine for us...'

Mokuba smiled as he pulled out the Blue Eyes card from the briefcase. 'Arigato, Shizuka-ne-san!! Nii-sama was lucky to have you. You were like this card... As long as nii-sama have this, he can overcome anything!!'

Shizuka looked at him fondly as she beamed. 'Yes... there's nothing that your brother can't defeat... Seto-chan will be fine!!' , she said as Mokuba grinned. 'Yup, and Yugi will too!!', he chirped as a maid came by to tell them that lunch was ready...

--

A thought popped into Atemu's head as he paused from exiting the chambers. 'What?!', cried Yugi as he noticed Atemu pausing. Atemu turned around as he stared at Yugi. 'Aibou, you know... I just realized. When jii-chan gave us his deck cards, most of the cards that represented the priest's ka was in it. I mean... he's got Mahado's Black Magician, Mana's Black Magician Girl, Karim's Curse of Dragon...'

'Yeah... and your father's Exodia, I know!!', grinned Yugi as Atemu looked at him with surprise. 'How—', he gasped as Yugi winked at him. 'I got a good instinct... wha—t?! Anyway, I've got back the complete Exodia pieces...', said Yugi grinning as he saw Atemu's surprised expression. Yugi grinned. 'Oto-sama gave me the rest of the three cards that was the same as the ones I had lost, so that I would be able to play that card again. It's okay... it _just so _happens that oto-sama those three cards in his keeping. He told me that he had once have the complete set, before he gave two to grandpa. What a nice coincidence, huh? The cards that Jyounouchi had managed to save for me were the exact two cards that my father gave to jii-chan...'

Atemu nodded with amused feeling. 'Haii... sore wa, oyasumi kudasai... aibou'

Yugi grinned as he winked back at him. 'Anta mo... mou hitori no boku...'

TBC

* * *

az: "grinned" I should have named this the father's day chapter.. lol. Anyway, when was it? Hehe... a spoiler or a hint? In this aka _my_ DM world, the monsters existed in their true forms... and for the spellcasters, yeah, that include their _costumes_. But then, what came of Black Paladin or Ultimate Dragon? Or Magician of Black Chaos and Black Luster Soldier ect...? Well... let's assume those as Blue Eyes and Black Magician's power up modes... or in Mahado's case, he had a lot of costumes to wear!!! Hohohohohoho... so, what was the hint? Read between the lines... - and guess... 


	8. Heart of Faith

az: Since someone asked me to put more ccs scenes... I gave u these... though, that's why I put the fic on Yugioh section... and it was a sequel to a Yugioh story... but never mind...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... hmm... I ran out of ridiculous ideas... I've had a friend called Malik, and Rashid... no,no,no... I'll have a friend whose REAL NAME was Kaiba!! Hmm... (And it's NOT that """" that pretend himself to being Seto... just because he was the creator of KaibaCorp website!! And man... that guy must have just watched YGO until before Alcatraz ONLY. He didn't even acknowledged that Seto and Yugi made great friends, I mean... Seto-sama was looking almost too happy when he found Yugi safe after the Doma incident..!! Okay... end rant..)

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: Your brains might be screwed up after swallowing a lot of confusing theories and philosophies. Please... be advised to fasten your seatbelts and tighten your helmets.. (Az: Wha--? Are we taking a plane right now?) No... but this is to ensure that no one had their brains melted... (Az: Oh man... blame myself to putting a robot to do the warning announcement...)

* * *

Heart of Faith

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

Day 8. 10.00 pm. Night.

Since the events on two days before, none of the enemy's spirit monsters had revealed themselves again to Sakura-tachi. Peace was gained for a while in Tomoeda

Sakura jumped on her fluffy bed as she stared longingly towards Black Magician Girl card. She smiled a little, thinking about the great help the mage had given her. 'And that white dragon was really beautiful...', sighed Sakura as she landed her head on the pillow.

'Then... do you want to see her again?!', came a voice as Black Magician Girl came out from the card. Sakura jumped in surprise as she hurriedly locked her bedroom door...

--

Touya glanced upwards towards the direction of Sakura's room as he mumbled something incoherent. Fujitaka Kinomoto looked at his son with concern. 'Anything troubling you, Touya..?'

Touya shrugged as he placed some meat onto his ricebowl. 'Nope... probably a _gozilla_ going off romping upstairs...', Touya remarked sarcastically as his father cast him a stern look. 'Touya... your sister was already 16 years old!! Can't the name-callings between you two stops? You are being over-protective over your little sister, even till now... I know. You called her things to hide that concern of you towards her. But, surely no more bickering between you two... hmm?', said Fujitaka as Touya gave a sigh.

_ But strange things were happening right now... and even if that strange cat was gone, I still feel unease..._, thought Touya in concern as he smiled weakly at his father...

--

The cheerful girl hopped onto Sakura's bed as Sakura and Kero-chan sat opposite. 'Now... do you want to know more about my master? And probably about Blue Eyes-san?'

Sakura shyly smiled at her. 'Do tell... Black Magician Girl-san. I'd like to know... your powers seemed a little strange to me...', she said as Mana waved her hand at her. 'Oh!! No formalities... call me Mana!! And our source of power... well, on Yugi-sama's side... it's related to the old Egyptian magic. But then, there are some that have their powers from other sources!! Like one time when a group of people tried to take master's soul... Anyway... Yugi-sama had never _ really_ thought me as his servants, he regarded all of us as his companions... _Master_ always trusted the heart of the cards when he's dueling. Him and Pharaoh-sama!!'

Sakura and Kero's eyes fell wide open as they heard her. 'Pharaoh?! What do you mean... Mana-san?', gasped Sakura as Kero was looking at her in amazement. Mana chuckled a little as she realized that she had spoken too soon. 'Aah!! Well... it's a _long_ story, and it was related to an event in Ancient Egyptian, 3000 years ago. Umm... I tell you about it later, ne? Just one thing... Sakura-san, do you trust Yugi-sama?!', cried Mana as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura nodded feverishly as Mana sighed in relief.

Mana smiled. 'Thanks... it means a lot. Since this trouble that had been chasing you had something that involved deeply with the dark powers. The powers... that my master and his companions knew very well. And also, something that Yugi-sama had thought have ended a few years ago...', said Mana with a hint of sorrow as Sakura patted her shoulders to comfort her. Kero flew towards her.

'Don't worry, you can count on Sakura for anything!! I bet you guys also wondered about the source of Sakura's powers!! Hehe... but, how do you know that this enemy was after Sakura?', cried Kero as Mana shook her head. 'We didn't... it so happened that when we tried tracing the trail of the enemy after he attacked Yugi-sama and Seto-sama, we detected a similar magical wave from you. That's why... we thought, that probably... we could find the attacker if we watched over you...', whispered Mana as Kero frowned.

'But Eriol wasn't here, and that kid doesn't know anything about it! And Clow Reed-sama, no... how can it be possible--', gasped Kero as Sakura frowned. Mana shrugged as she tried to cheer them back again. 'Don't worry... we'll find out who was the enemy soon. In no time, Yugi-sama and Seto-sama would reawaken from their slumber and we'll give a hand!! Don't worry...', she said as Sakura smiled again.

'Yeah... then everything will be alright!!', Sakura cried as Mana grinned. 'Umm... oh, mind me... let me tell you about master! Yugi-sama was very kind... like Pharaoh-sama was. Then again, they were the same persons... and Seto-sama, he might look cold to you... but Yugi-sama saw through him and saw his kind heart--', sang Mana as she started telling the two about Yugi, Seto and their companions to the history of the millennium items until the story about the adventures that Yugi and Atemu have faced along all those years...

--

11.30 pm

Aachii...

Shizuka jumped as she thought that she had just heard someone sneezing. She looked around. Nope... she was alone with Seto and Yugi. Jyounouchi and Mokuba had accompanied Yugi's grandpa home while Anzu had to take leave since she had to attend some classes. While the professor and Rebecca had not come visitting today as they rest at Yugi's house. _So, could it be... nah, people in coma can't sneeze!!_, thought Shizuka silly as she heard someone walking towards the room.

Mokuba smiled at her as he sat beside Seto's bed. 'He looks cute, huh? Any improvement?', whispered the lad as Shizuka shook her head. 'And it's almost a week...', she sighed as Mokuba started to run his hand through his brother's chocolate brown hair. 'Nii-sama... please wake up. Please... this is _so_ not like you to be lying on the bed like this...', moaned Mokuba as he remembered the events before when Yugi had cast the Mind Crush spell on Seto. There is no way that Mokuba had to face it again by himself.

'Mokuba-kun...', sighed Shizuka as Jyounouchi crept into the room. Suddenly Mokuba blinked as he thought he saw something flashing at the corner of his eyes. The lad immediately rushed to grab the thing and was surprised to find Seto's golden _pen _inside of the latter's coat. 'What was it... Mokuba?', gasped Jyounouchi as Mokuba handed him the pen. 'I thought I saw this thing flashing...', said Mokuba as Jyounouchi tried to fumble with the item but seemed to not be able to get the _pen_ out. 'Strange... I thought I saw Seto easily get the tip out by twisting this rod a little before...', gasped Jyounouchi they begun looking at the 'sennen rod' pen more closely.

'God... it's not a pen, it's solid gold!! Like the real one!!', gasped Jyounouchi as Mokuba frowned deeply. 'Strange... nii-sama never mentioned that he made another sennen rod replica...'

'Could it me that the pen changed magically to become the real miniature _rod_?!', mused Jyounouchi aloud as he and Mokuba looked at each other. 'Nah---!!', gasped the two. 'Nii-sama would scoff at you if you dared tell him that!!', cried Mokuba as Shizuka cried suddenly. 'Minna... look at this--', she gasped as she pointed towards Yugi, who was still unconscious. His golden neck chain had been lying at the side of the bed as a nurse before had taken it off. And the sennen puzzle locket was out in the open for anyone to see... and the Eye of Horus embossed on it was glowing brightly!! And so, is the miniature rod on Jyounouchi's palm...

'Waa--?', cried the three of them as Jyounouchi dropped the small rod in surprise. But things wasn't left just like that only. Slowly, both Yugi and Seto's face started to regain color and the former's eyes started to flutter...

'Shizuka!! Get the doctor... fast!!', cried Jyounouchi as the girl ran out from the room in hurry...

--

Day 9. 2.00 am. Morning. (And how did Jyounouchi managed to stay up late? Puzzling...)

The doctor shook her head as he finished examining the two patients. 'Nothing... Seto-sama and Yugi had obviously started to recover at an immense speed since two days ago, but it seemed that they had remained in this.. present condition...'

'But we saw it just now!! Yugi had almost opened his eyes!!', cried Jyounouchi as Mokuba and Shizuka nodded profusely. Dr. Souma shrugged a little at the knowledge. 'Then, it means there is much hope for the two patients to recover their consciousness. But the result won't come quickly, the patients had been lying in bed for a week now. It takes a lot of strength from them to regain consciousness. Don't fret... I have a feeling that our patients would wake up in these few days. Keep on giving them encouragements!! Sometimes... miracles could happen...', said the doctor as he walked out of the room.

'...hope so...', whispered Mokuba as he sat beside his brother's bed, holding his hand tightly. Shizuka and Jyounouchi smiled weakly at him as the latter continued to watch Yugi lying lifeless on the bed...

--

Seto looked out towards the clear blue sky as Yugi walked up towards him. 'Mokuba...', sighed Seto as Yugi patted his arm. 'Worried?', asked Yugi as the young CEO nodded. 'Shizuka I didn't worry... she's got that stupid bonkutsu brother of hers and your friends. But Mokuba...'

'Daijoubu da yo..!! Mokuba will be fine... he had been pretty strong during the Duelist Kingdom incident... you know, when you were still unconscious after Atemu cast his Mind Crush on you.', said Yugi slowly, as he felt bad at mentioning the incident. Kaiba looked at him with concern. He sighed a little. 'We seemed to be recollecting all of our bad memories back... huh? Is it just us... or it's because that we were stuck here with nothing to do?'

Yugi shrugged. 'Probably because we got to see our Egyptian selves again. I felt like that... when I saw him again for the first time, that moment when I woke up to this world. Wanting to look back at that past again and wonder if things should have gone that way...'

Kaiba shook his head as he heard Yugi's ramblings. 'The more I stayed with you... the more I noticed that you had became more philosophical, day by day... Was it that bad?'

Yugi glanced at him as he looked away, almost with a hint of old fatigue. 'I still had all those memories with Atemu and me had remained in one body. And of Atemu's old memories... I had them too. I'm not sure by chance... or not. Since I learnt and found more of the traces of history revolving _that_ particular history... and when dad found the traces of the restored kingdom after Seth became the new pharaoh, I kept having dreams of that time. As if... something, wanted me to remember it. Even if history had ceased to remember that there was once a kingdom existed over there that Pharaoh Akunamkanon, Atemu and Seth had reigned...'

'It sounded like a burden... and do you still wanted to keep on living like this?'

Yugi and Kaiba turned around to find Atemu and his cousin standing before them. 'Well, as long as I didn't have the memory of being sealed up in the Millennium Puzzle for 3000 years or the memories of having died once...', said Yugi as he winked at his other self. 'Also, knowing that a part of my ka had existed here _in you_ is enough to support myself to continue living my life to the fullest...'

Atemu sighed as he glanced towards Kaiba. 'Man... he IS becoming philosophical, isn't it?', he cried as Kaiba and Seth chuckled at the retort. Yugi grinned. 'Well... I had told myself before, that my story had only just started anew after finishing that ritual of the souls. And this IS my story... and so, I will keep on creating my own destiny. Surprised that I can think of such deep things? You know of all people that I was once a very quiet person...'

Atemu nodded as he walked up to him and held Yugi tightly. 'I know... and I'm glad that you have grown to be so strong!!', he said as he let go of him. 'Come on... let's try again. We had almost been able to return your souls to your bodies just now... Let's try again!!', he said as all four of them went back towards the ceremonial hall...

--

Yugi glanced at Kaiba as he remembered something funny. And also that _phrase_ that Seto had constantly used recently. 'Hey, Kaiba-kun. You really like to call Jyounouchi bonkutsu so much, isn't it? I remembered Isono referring him as Bonkutsu Jyounouchi that time at the KC Grand Prix opening night! It must have been you, isn't it? It was damn funny!!'

Seto grined as he nodded at him. Atemu, who had been nearby, snorted as he remembered that duel when he had to use a deck that mostly consisted of dragon cards then. 'And you!! I didn't forget that you made me your scapegoat because you didn't want to face Jou about that!!', cried Yugi at Atemu as the pharaoh burst into laughter...

'So dayo... I never quite forgotten that!', cried Atemu delightedly.

TBC

* * *

az: Hai... don't worry when u see me putting that day numbers... that was to remind me on how much time had passed... I kind of lost track with time... And oh... I hoped that no one would throw me any flames now!! I had to do this since I want Yugi to be one complete person... and technically, Yugi WAS Atemu's present self. As did Seth and Seto... and don't mention Ishizu... or Bakura!! By the way... we never _knew_ Bakura's Egyptian name, is it? I mean... Bakura was a Japanese name... 0.o

And the time on DM world was different and not consistent with the present time. If I had any chance to make it, a day in DM world might be 3 days in the real world!!... so hopefully you guys won't get mixed up... And so.... name suggestions? Please... I got writer's block coz I dunno the villain's name...

A/N: And never mind my long rants... BTW, when this chapter is up... updates will be slower since I'll be starting my 3rd semester in university. Ja... and wish me luck!!


	9. Yami no Kenzoku

az: Oh dear... to keep up with demands of to not let anyone more be confused and with my sister's nagging me across the country be email, plus, classes... updating would be real hard... I hoped I could get a laptop soon... and… what more should I want?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... hmm... Atemu would be my cousin?! Wahahaha... and Seto would be MINE!!! lol...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: If you don't like fairytale jokes... please be prepared for one!! Wakakakakakaaa... and why suddenly I wanted to watch Kamen Rider Ryuki? Hmm.... coz I can't find those Kamen Rider Black movies?

* * *

Previously on Darkness Arising...

'...wonder if things should have gone that way...' (Yugi)

Yugi and Kaiba were now contemplating their past history together and Yugi started to wonder on his supposedly new destiny and future... Meanwhile, back in the real world, Jyounouchi, Mokuba and Shizuka were taken by surprise at the sudden twist of fates. Is there a chance for the two renowned duelists to recover from their rest?

'...and do you still want to keep on living like this?' (Atemu)

And stay tuned to this channel as we follow the next adventure of.... wakakakakaa... sorry can't help!! So, since we left, our two main characters are trying again to get back to their bodies in the real world with the help of their Egyptian selves... Will they succeed? Or is the situation would be worse in Tomoeda as we speak...? Next, in Darkness Arising... DUEL, STAND BY!!

Yami no Kenzoku

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

Day 9, 7:30 a.m, Tomoeda...

'Uwaaaa----!', yawned Sakura as she lazily rose up from the bed. 'Oh! It's morning!! Man... I gonna be late for school!!', cried Sakura as she dashed of towards the bathroom. Kero opened his eyes slowly as he stared at the direction of the window. 'Waa--i, it's still dark... There's no way you're gonna be--', he said as he saw Sakura's alarm clock. The sun guardian jumped in shock as he saw the time. 'What?! 7.30? It shouldn't be this dark at this time--!!', cried Kero as Sakura reentered her room and readied herself for school in hurry...

--

Sakura dashed into the schoolyard as she stopped to notice the strange darkness that had started to envelope to whole city. She looked around her as some of the other students had also started to wonder about this startling phenomenon...

'What WAS this darkness--? Is someone playing a prank?', whispered Sakura to herself as she passed a number of students to find Shaoran and Tomoyo.

/No... Oh, no... This is not a prank. This is to show you what kind of power I have.../

Sakura paused suddenly as she turned towards the voice. A shadow moved as she thought she saw a handsome lad staring at him hatefully before vanishing away from her sight! Sakura gasped as she tried to follow the shadow before it was gone.

'Sakura!!' Sakura turned around rapidly to find Tomoyo running towards her. But suddenly, darkness swallows everything... and all of the students screamed in fear as everyone started to call on each other in desperation...

/Hahaha... look on how pitiful these powerless youngsters looked!! A little of darkness... and all they can do was to flee in fear.../

Sakura frowned as she scowled at the direction of the voice. 'Who are you?!! What do you want?!', she shouted as no other replies was heard. Frustrated, she pulled out her locket and started to summon her powers...

'By the powers of the new star, I, Sakura... summons you.. RELEASE!!!', she cried as the locket transformed onto a magical staff. Sakura immediately pulled out a card from her bag and flicked it in front of her. 'Light!!', cried Sakura as she touched the end of the rod towards the Sakura card. The dark realm around her started to fade as light pierced through the cloak of darkness. Sakura skipped aside as people started to see their surroundings...

'Sleep!!', she cried again as she activated the card's power. Sleep overcame the people around her as Shaoran dashed towards her, Tomoyo nearby as the girl lay asleep on a bench.

'Sakura!!', shouted the boy as both of them heard someone snicker at them. /Haha... was your power only as strong as this? You shouldn't have been the one to keep the Clow Cards.. You should hand them to me!!/

Sakura and Shaoran turned around them as they saw a man hovering a few feet over them, looking down on them in contempt. The man was wearing a half-mask, which covered half of his face. His dark blue hair fluttered with the winds as his lips tightened with suppressed hatred. And his piercing hazel eyes shot at them as his hands clenched into fists.

'You're wrong!! Sakura was the rightful owner of the cards!! And the cards has already been converted and belonged to her—', countered Shaoran as he stood before Sakura. 'And I know you... I saw you before!! You were the one that had attacked us before... and were you, responsible also for the appearance of the Duel Monsters creatures to this city—?'

The masked man merely smirk at her as Sakura's eyes widened at the realization. 'So you were the one... Of what happened to Yugi-san— Why?! Why did you do this—?!', cried Sakura as the man laughed heartily. 'Why—? I do not have to answer this to you... And those two would pose a threat to me, which would ruin my plans so to speak. And since all of us has got to know each other... I guess it's not so rude to ask this of you then. Now give up your cards to me!!', he barked as he saw Sakura and Shaoran's face. 'Not?! I knew you'd say that. That's why I intended to do this...', he cried as he waved his hand over their direction.

Shaoran stared at his gestures; confused before realizing that Sakura had suddenly started to choke. 'Sakura—!!', he gasped as he saw shadows started to wrap themselves around her. 'SAKURA!!', he cried again as he tried to get to her but gasped when he passed through the other side of the dark void. 'What the—', he whimpered as suddenly he felt his heart in pain.

'Sakura... was hurting inside...', he gasped as he knelt over in pain...

--

A flash of pain shot through his heart as Touya started to park his bicycle at the university's parking lot. Yukito glanced at him as he noticed Touya's sudden move. 'Daijoubu ka... Touya-kun?!', cried Yukito as Touya grabbed his arm. 'Sakura... she's in trouble!! Go find her!! I'll come by...', gasped Touya as Yukito transformed into Yue.

'Go!!', cried Touya urgently as Yue flew towards Sakura's school...

--

'SAKURA!!', cried Shaoran as he tried to ram into the dark void... only to yelp in surprise as he passed right through it to the other side. Shaoran frowned as he tried to swing his sword against the void and jumped as his sword emerged back at him at the opposite direction!! 'What IS this trickery!!?', gasped Shaoran as he pulled back his sword. The enemy laughed as Shaoran stood powerless over the dark void that has swallowed Sakura in.

'What... can I do?!', gasped Shaoran in despair...

'Everything that has the origins of the shadow realms powers are related to DM. Since you can only fight magic with magic, I will do this to counter!! Mahou CARD hachido! Remove Trap!!', exclaimed someone as the dark void dissipated rapidly. Sakura collapsed to the ground as Shaoran caught her deftly.

'Who dares to defy me—?!!', cried the enemy as the newcomer jumped away from view and stood in front of Sakura and Shaoran...

'Sakura!! Daijoubu desu ka?', gasped Shaoran with concern as Sakura opened her eyes weakly. 'I... okay...', she gasped weakly as Shaoran turned his attention towards the enemy... and towards their savior.

Mana tightened her grip on her rod as she directed it towards the enemy. A duel disk was fastened on her arm as she prepared for another attack. 'I won't let you use the dark powers of the shadow realms for your own satisfaction!!', she hollered as Kuriboh emerged beside her. The enemy smirked as he summoned a monster.

'What could you do... you puny witch!! Nothing can stand before my will!!', he growled as his dark dragon conjured a fireball towards them. Mana gasped as her gaze became wary again. 'Hahaha... I maybe a mere DM spirit to you, but I inherited my master's duelist soul!! MONSTER o shoukan! Iideyo... Kuriboh-chan!! Soshite, mahou CARD o hachido!! Proliferation!!', she shouted as Kuriboh multiplied in front of her and became their shield against the dark dragon's attack.

The enemy frowned at them as Mana grinned at Kuriboh's work. 'Yatta, Kuriboh-chan!!', she cheered as the little furry ball squeaked happily at her. Mana then flicked opened a magic card and activated it using her duel disk. 'Six-pointed stars spell! Seal the dark dragon's power!!', she cried as the spell reduced the dragon's attack power. Mana used her magic to destroy it as the man flinched over the impact. Dark Dragon shattered into million pieces...

The enemy suddenly laughed. 'Oh dear me... I forgot!! You were one of Mutou's _soul _cards... certainly you'll inherit his dueling prowess. But there's nothing you can do to me now!! As long as I had this, those two duelist will not be able to return to their original body!!', he cried as he pulled out a crystal statue from his cloak...

--

Mokuba frowned as nothing more had happened after their brief shock, early this morning. 'Oh man... was the incident this morning a mirage? Why nothing is happening to nii-sama now?! Nii-sama, please show me a sign that you're hearing me right now!!', cried Mokuba as Jyounouchi placed a hand on his shoulder. Mokuba sighed heavily...

'Onii-san... can you accompanied Mokuba-kun outside?', said Shizuka as Mokuba stared at her in surprise. 'Wha—!!? I'm okay... Shizuka-san!! I don't need to—'

'Mokuba had been up late since last night... you must be really tired. You should take a time to loosen up a bit. I knew... Seto-sama would not want you to make yourself sick at the time like this...', she said as Mokuba sighed.

'Okay... but if anything happened, call us immediately..', said Mokuba as Jyounouchi nodded at her.

'Un!!', said Shizuka as the two of them walked out of the room..

--

'What do you mean—?!', cried Mana, Sakura and Shaoran as the enemy chuckled. '—does sealing their souls inside the Shadow Realm was YOUR doing!!?', cried Mana in anger as she clenched her fist. 'Correct... and as long as this thing is in my hand, that seal will never be lifted over them!! And the longer they stayed over there... the higher the chances for their souls to die!! When that happens... none of you could stop me!!'

'_Soitsu wa dokana_? Then, by destroying this... your plans WILL fail!! Black Magic!!', exclaimed Black Magician as he forced the crystal off the enemy's hand with his magic. But strangely enough... the crystal did not break!!

'What?!!', exclaimed Mahado as the man chuckled. 'No one takes the upper hand over me!! I, Ashraf, won't let you do so!! That crystal was strengthen by a strong spell!! No one could break it... not even you all... duel monsters!!!', he cried as he started to walk over the fallen item.

'Therefore... I used this ritual card to power up my master!! Oshishou-sama, ikuyo!', cried Mana as she draw a card from her duel disk and insert it into the magic/trap card slot. 'Chaos Ritual Magic hachido!! I offer two dark monster as a tribute!! Iideyo... Magician of Black Chaos!!', she cried again as Black Magician and Kuriboh flew over the altar and Mahado was powered up into Magician of Black Chaos!!

'Oshishou-sama!!', cried Mana as Ashraf picked up the fallen crystal and looked at her angrily. Mana nodded her head towards her teacher as Mahado slung his rod over Mana's. 'Receive this!! Double Black Magic!!', shouted Mana as both beams twirled towards the enemy and struck the man squarely. Ashraf held the crystal before him as he tried to put up a shield. But the combined powers of both magicians was too powerful for him and the crystal shattered, leaving him to receive the full blast of the black magic attack.

Ashraf keeled over as he used his last strength to open up a portal behind him. 'You might have won this time, but I'll be back even more powerful... next time!!', he barked as the man disappeared into nothingness...

Mana knelt over Sakura as the girl had started to recover. 'Are you okay... Sakura-san?', she gasped as Sakura nodded her head. 'I'm fine... thanks to Shaoran and you...', she gasped as she looked at Shaoran, gratefully. And then she turned her glance towards Mahado. 'But what about Yugi-san?! What will happen to him now?!', she gasped as Mana voiced her concerns over the matter too.

Mahado looked towards the sky as he muttered slowly. 'They will be alright. The last thing I saw before coming here to help you, was that he and Seto had started to perform the spell to return to their own bodies... with the help of Pharaoh and Priest Seth. And since, the seal was lifted... they probably succeeded in doing the spell..'

'Un...', sighed Mana as she noticed that people around them had started to wake up. '—and we'd better go. Take care, you two!!', she chirped as she and Mahado disappeared before their very eyes...

Shaoran helped Sakura up as they looked around for their friends. Sakura dashed towards Tomoyo as the girl had already awakened. 'What... happened?', gasped Tomoyo as Yamazaki woke up from the nearby fountain. The dazed boy jumped away, startled. 'Whoaa!!! What am I doing... sleeping beside the fountain?! Thank goodness I don't get wet!!', he cried as Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran laughed at him...

--

Shizuka hummed to herself as she started to straightened up the sheets and rearranging the flowers. She smiled weakly at the clusters of crane origamis that she had placed at the side table. She turned her glance towards her beloved as she kissed his forehead. 'You will certainly be fine again. Nothing bad will ever happen to you... or Yugi-san...', she whispered as suddenly Seto popped his eyes open and sat up on the bed!!

Shizuka gasped in shock as her cheeks started to flush red. 'Seto... Seto-sama!! You... woke up!!', she stuttered as Seto glanced towards his hands. 'I'm back... this is really true! Shizuka!!', he gasped as he hugged Shizuka tightly. 'I'm back... I really am back...', he muttered again as tears started to form in Shizuka's eyes.

'Yes... thank goodness!!', sighed Shizuka as Seto glanced towards Yugi in confusion. Shizuka let go of him as she too felt surprised that Yugi did not wake up too... as Yugi's form was rigid and showed no signs that he was still alive...

--

--

--

TBC

...and what happened to Yugi? Wahahaha... a cliffie, until I got some decent reviews!! Lol...

In the next chapter of Darkness Arising... Duel STANDBY!!

insert the usual theme here

* * *

az: Hahaha.... done finally!! I mean... it's been only two weeks and I'm fully drained out!! No wonder... my resident college and my campus was so far away, having separated afar by some of the steepest hills!! Man... life is so gravity-related... Why on earth gravity was so mean to me... TT

Well... this is my update!! And why on earth I like to do this... my other fics are practically screaming for my help. Wahahaa... someday... Ideas don't come easily, and my moods are jumpy... why on earth no more review come for those fics? lol....

A/N: Revision done. Five more... Duel STAND BY!!


	10. Sudden Death

az: Hmm..hmm... I got into a real life race car!!! Whoa...man... hopefully I can get a copy of that pic.... - Ok... where am I? Oh!! hehehehe.... the continuation of Darkness Arising.... Duel... STANDBY!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... hoho... I will be the next racer that rivaled Michael Schumacher himself!!! Huahahahah.... Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: Not suitable to ppl who are prone to receiving heart attacks on the spot of reading cliffhangers... Apologies can be found at the emd of this message.... NOT!! Huahahahah....

* * *

Sudden Death 

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

Kaiba Seto slowly walked out of his bed... (And nope...!! Both of them ARE wearing their pajamas!!! No hentai-ness!!) ...followed by Shizuka behind him. A feeling of dread washed all over himself as Seto tried to brush away some evil thoughts that was forming inside his head...

'Yugi... wake up...! Don't scare me like this...!!', croaked himself as he placed his hands on Yugi's and felt for his vital signs. It was very weak... not enough to soothe the anxiety of the aforementioned corporate prodigy...

'Yugi!!', shouted Seto as he checked Yugi's heartbeat and breathing. His own heart felt as if it had almost stop as he realized the situation. Seto looked up towards Shizuka anxiously as he tried to push the emergency button, to call for the doctor. But strangely... the alarm system didn't seem to work---!

Seto felt his heart raced like nothing before!! 'Shizuka--!! Hurry and try calling the doctor!! I... I tried to do what I can!!', gasped Seto frantically as he tried to do CPR on Yugi. Yugi's heart had almost stopped beating... and he didn't breathe...

Shizuka nodded hurriedly as she dashed outside towards the doctors quarters...

Seto lifted Yugi's neck to the right position as he blew some air into his mouth. 'Yugi... please... don't give up on me!!', hissed Seto under his breath as he put some pressure on Yugi's chest!!

'Breathe... damn it! Yugi... please!!!', he gasped again as he inhaled some air...

--

'Doctor!!', gasped Shizuka as she found him at the nurse's station. Doctor Souma and his assistant looked sideways towards her as she frantically called for their attention. 'What---'

'We need your help--!!', Shizuka gasped as she pulled the doctor's hand with her. It so happened that Jyounouchi, Mokuba and Anzu were walking towards the station. (Anzu happened to come to visit at this moment...) Jyounouchi stared at his sister in surprise as they ran up towards her.

'Shizuka!! What are you doing here?!! Aren't you supposed to look after--'

'No mind that!! Yugi-san--- Seto-sama was trying to revive... Doctor please!!!', mumbled Shizuka hysterically as the doctor started to understand the situation and hurried along with her. Jyounouchi and Mokuba were shaken as they realized what Shizuka was trying to say and the three of them rushed, along with her. Jyounouchi's face fell as he feared for the worst...

'Yugi...!!', he gasped with worry...

--

Seto continued doing his recovery techniques as nothing seemed to have taken effect. Yugi had yet showing any sign that he was okay... and Seto won't be giving up any time now. Luckily, help arrived just as he had almost given up hope...

Doctor Souma annd his nurse rushed inside as he started pulling out his tools and started to revive Yugi. After doing the neccessary checkups and the recovery techniques, the doctor had resorted to using the electric shock to force Yugi's heart to beat. But after numerous efforts... nothing was achieved. Doctor Souma shook his head as he lifted the covers to cover Yugi's form. 'I'm sorry... but it seemed...'

Jyounouchi, Anzu and Mokuba opened their mouths to protest but before anything happened, Seto pushed the doctor aside roughly to the floor!! 'Baka!! Yugi-kun can't DIE!! He wasn't supposed to!! He can't!! I--', Seto suddenly lifted Yugi's body to a sitting position as he himself sat on the bedside. '--right?! You said so... before we got out of 'that' world... You won't lie to me... WON'T YOU??!!', cried Seto as he shook Yugi repeatedly.

Mokuba stepped closer towards his brother as he felt his whole body go numb...

'Nii-sama...'

'Baka... after I tried so hard to save you that night-- THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DIE!!! NOT AFTER WE KNEW THE CULPRIT—'

Doctor Souma rose from the floor to calm Seto down. 'Seto-sama... there's nothing you can do... He's—'

'SHUT UP OR I FIRE YOU!!!', shouted Seto as Yugi's sennen locket glowed dimly, unseen by everyone. The doctor froze as Jyounouchi and Anzu gasped in surprise. Hey... it's not like everyday you can see Seto loses his cool...

'Kaiba, calm down...', Jyounouchi's voice shook as he realised that he was actually saying this. Hey... your best buddy was about to be pronounced dead... what were you thinking.... Jyounouchi?!

Seto glared at Jyounouchi as he spoke nothing. '... just keep it... bonkutsu. I hadn't the mood--'

'It's okay, Seto... I heard you... loud and clear...'

Everyone gasped suddenly as Seto turned his glance back towards Yugi. Anzu inhaled some air as she collapsed to the floor, Shizuka beside to support her. Jyounouchi staggered towards the side of the wall as he couldn't believe this miracle...

... Yugi was opening his eyes slowly as he tried to give Kaiba-kun a smile. 'I... heard... just can't...' Seto choked by his own sobs as he lunged to hug him tightly. Tears flowed like rain from his eyes as he ignored them, only focusing on holding his best friend... and if possible in this life... his cousin. Seto sobbed as he ran his hand over Yugi's hair...

'Baka... you almost made me lose my heart!! I thought you really kicked the bucket—'

Yugi blinked in confusion as he felt a rush of feelings radiating from Seto. He glanced towards the people behind them as he noticed the same anxious and relieved faces... and slowly understood the meaning of Seto's sentence.

Yugi pulled away from Seto's embrace as he felt his strength gradually returning to him. He snickered as he spotted some stray tears on Seto's cheeks. 'You really... cried... for me?!', asked Yugi cautiously as Seto hastily wiped the tears away from his face. 'Wha--at?!! I didn't cry, you stupid!!', denied Seto as his voice shook, despite his words. Jyounouchi sniffed as he patted Seto's shoulder.

'I thought... that was the end too...', said Jyou as Yugi smiled weakly at him. 'I understand... I'm glad too that I could still see your face--', said Yugi as he grabbed Jyou's hand. He turned his glance towards Kaiba. '--anyway, _they_ still needed our help. There's no way I could let _him_ do what he wants... that's why I won't die so easily...', said Yugi again as Seto nodded his head.

'Yeah... I seemed to forgot that--', he muttered as Mokuba walked beside Jyounouchi and gave Yugi a brief hug. Yugi cocked his head a little as he reminded Seto. 'And you also forgot about another--', he said as he nudged Mokuba towards his brother,

Seto smiled weakly as he opened his arm towards Mokuba. '...how could I forget someone so important?', he said as Mokuba lunged into Seto's arms. 'Nii-sama!!', gasped Mokuba as Seto held him tightly. 'Silly... your nii-sama is alright... and you're a big boy already. Shuuuush... don't cry anymore...', whispered Seto softly as Mokuba kept clinging onto him.

Shizuka slowly walked beside them as Jyounouchi backed away to give her more room. She pulled Mokuba away a little as she shrugged towards her _boyfriend_. 'Mokuba has been moping a lot about you...', she said as Mokuba gave him a nervous glance. Seto smirked as he patted Mokuba's head fondly. He smiled as he glanced towards her. 'Thanks... for looking after Mokuba for me...'

Shizuka shook her head shyly as she brushed the remarks away. 'It's nothing...', she said as the doctor and the nurse excused themselves away. She sighed as suddenly, something rang. The ringtone with the theme of 'Eyes' filled the silence of the room...

Yugi gasped as he recognized his own ringtone. 'Give it to me...', said Seto as he rose to grab the phone from Jyounouchi. The latter was about to protest as Seto answered the phone. 'Unh... hello? Bakura...?! Why... It's been so long, why did you call right now--', he said as Anzu grabbed the phone from him. Seto looked at her awkwardly as Yugi half-expected her to give back the phone to him. It never occurred to him that she would instead placed her arms on her sides...

She suddenly lifted the phone towards her ear. And then...

'Sorry, Bakura-kun... Yugi and Kaiba-kun had just recovered from their coma... er, yes... I know... but they needed to rest right now.. thanks... please call later...', she said as she switched the phone off. Seto grimaced as the girl gave them a satisfied grin. 'Why'd you have to do that? I just—'

'You two needed to rest!! So be a good patient and take your medicine!!', she barked as she placed a pill on each of their hands and gave them a glass of water. Now, Anzu continued staring at Seto and Yugi as both of them obediently took their medicine. 'So now what?!', said Seto as Anzu grinned at him. 'Now you two sleep and after that we'll probably get you two something to eat---'

'Who said I should obey your--', Seto was about to say as he suddenly felt drowsy and collapsed onto Mokuba's arms. Mokuba looked at her worriedly as Anzu winked at him. 'Don't worry... that was just a sleeping pill. So that we won't have a hard time watching over them. I believe that you guys were tired too... let's all rest, the danger has just passed...', she said as Mokuba nodded his head, while caring to place his brother on the bed with the help of Shizuka...

TBC

* * *

az: Okay… I'd like to write more…. But maybe for the next chapter. Till then… I hoped that everyone will be happy with this update…. And no!!! I'm not killing ANYONE…. See..? Yugi was alright… "looking at reviews" Oh!! We've got two new reviewers!! Thanks momocolady and Voakands for reading this… and reviewing… I appreciated this. And minna…. Thanks for atill rooting on me… and Amethyst Blossom… sorry!!! I had long since written a good cliffie… so… when I'm hyper… there will be a cliffie coming up!!! Lol…. And yes… "looking thoughtful like Yoda"… err, not it seems… yes, everything is… muahahahahah!!! And uh… before, I DID said that this was not the sequel to Lost Identity…. Well, I lied!! Changed my mind after I finished LI before… muahahaha… I tot it's better if I had a basis for a story… Though… DA is NOT a direct sequel to LI. I was planning to make a direct one-shot sequel right after the ending… when will it due…? I dunno… lol…

Wait till the sun do a boogey dance?!! No… just joking…. Hehehehe…


	11. Hiiro no Tsuki

az: Hohohoho... I'm back?!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... hoho... Hmm.. hmm... see me as the next Queen of the Moon Kingdom . Ja ne...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: If you're not so easy on understanding encrypted messages.... don't bother your head with it. Just read... and a Bazooka?! Hey, Jyounouchi... why did you... "Jou came in with Bazooka" Jou: I'm not in here!! I hate this chapter!! az, Seto & Yugi: "sweatdropped" Ne... Jou.. calm down...

* * *

Hiiro no Tsuki

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

P/S: And nah.... no reason on choosing this title..

Yue immediately transformed into Yukito as soon as he reached the schoolyard. '_Are_--?', mumbled Yukito by himself as he was a little dazed over the change of scenery. '--when did I was sent here instead?!', he muttered as he noticed some young students walking around and with the disheveled scene before him as if some tornado had hit it. But any thoughts of it were gone the moment he saw signs of Sakura and the others. He immediately rushed over towards them...

'Sakura--!!', he called out as the three young teenagers looked up towards him. '_Are_... Yukito-san? Why are you here--?', quipped Shaoran as he gently helped Sakura sit on a nearby bench. Yukito grinned at his own silliness as he tried to explain, scratching his head while at it. 'Hehe... I'm not sure actually, but the last thing I remembered was Touya worrying about Sakura and--', he said, noticing Sakura's condition, '--ee... Sakura!! Daijoubu desu ka?!', gasped Yukito as Sakura waved his concerns away.

'Daijoubu desu ne... Yukito-chan! I'm a little faint on the head... some strange thing had just happened here-- iyaa!! Nothing bad happens!!', cried Sakura as she saw Yukito's worried face. Yukito stared at her a moment and sighed as he straightened up again.

'Yokatta desu ne... I'll be glad to tell him this. Touya was really devastated!! He was acting a little strange just then.. and quickly asked me to check on you. Further mere, the other me was pretty worried too... He thought he was too late to save you...'

'...kito-san...', gasped Sakura as she noticed his anxiety but then her eyes lighted up at the reminder of her brother. 'Aa... nii-chan!! Nii-chan... daijoubu desu ka!!', she cried as Yukito smiled weakly at her. 'Knowing that no harm was on you... I bet he'll be feeling fine. Ne... the bell was already ringing... You guys should get to school.. Ja!!', said Yukito as he dashed to the other side of the road, waving at them.

Tomoyo sighed as she rose from the bench. 'Right... Ikou?', she said as she held her hand towards Sakura.

'Un..', she said as Sakura held Shaoran's hand on the other. The three youngsters walked together into the school building and towards their class. Shaoran glanced towards his sides and frowned as he noticed that Sakura was looking grim.

'You okay?', he asked as Sakura nodded her head a little. '—I'm fine... just worried about Yugi-san and his other friend...'

Shaoran looked away and gave a long sigh, not in a depressing way but of optimistic thoughts...

'They'll be fine... and soon, they will join us to fight that insane Ashraf...', he said as the two girls nodded their heads at his statement...

--

Yugi sneezed as he continued giggling under his breath. Seto eyed him angrily as he stayed put on his own bed. It was only the two of them inside the room, everyone has gone to the first floor to eat. Since everyone assumed that their two patients were still asleep. Well... anyone could be wrong.... hehehee....

Yugi chuckled again as Seto's temper reached the heights of Mount Fuji ...

'Hey!! What was so funny?! Had that brief moment when no oxygen flow into your head made you go insane?', he quipped as Yugi turned at him, albeit so merrily. 'It was a little too strange for me to sum up about what happened a little while ago. I mean... hey, since when I became so important in your life?! That you'd CRY if something happens to me...? You... the arrogant guy I met long ago who once tried to kill me and my friends with your Death-T game?', said Yugi as he snuffed out a laugh under his breath.

Seto rolled his eyes at him. 'Must you keep repeating all that to me?! Anyway... I've changed... people... they DO changed after some time, haven't they? And what the hell was that girlfriend of yours?! Suddenly giving me orders like that... it's lucky that the effect of that sleeping pill was so weak. Probably already past its expiry date...'

'What?! Don't you say anything--', said Yugi as he realized Seto's hidden meaning. '—Aa... Anzu was NOT-- I... You know--', Yugi stuttered as Seto waved a finger at him.

'I know... you're with that tensai girl right? Well, it figures. Both of you were at the same heights— Hehehe, had you two kissed?'

Yugi's face turned red as he glared at Kaiba. '—Seto!!!', he gasped as Seto laughed at him. 'Really... you got so worked up as usual...', he said as Yugi's head blew a cloud of smoke to the air. '—and anyway... why on earth you didn't revive at the same time as me? I thought that something bad had happened...'

Seto frowned as he noticed that at the moment he said it, Yugi's expression has gone from cheery to sad. The latter frowned as he buried his head onto his fluffy pillow. '—ah... nothing happened...', he said softly in reply.

/I'm gonna miss you... very much/

Yugi quickly blinked away a tear that has started welling in his eyes as he remembered that brief period of time before he entered the dimension door that will transport him and Seto back to the real world...

'Hey, Yugi... Are you hearing me...?'

_Please understand... neither of us could meet each other again..._

_Atemu-san..._

--

Several minutes ago, in the shadow realm (aka DM world)

Yugi turned around as Seto already passed through the door. He grimaced as he saw Atemu, who looked almost about to break. He walked towards him as Seth silently watched them at their sides.

'What's the matter? I never thought that I'd see you cry in front of me...', said Yugi as he held Atemu by the shoulders. Atemu smirked as he wiped away the tears from his face. 'I did once before... when I thought I'd failed you by falling into Doma's trap, and losing you to them... I almost did when I was about to leave you... and everyone behind by entering the gate. But I was unprepared after I've got another chance to be with you... now!! I can't... I—', Atemu suddenly lunged forward and embraced Yugi tightly as if never wanting to let go.

'Sore wa... onegai!! Let me be the one crying right now...', whispered Atemu towards Yugi's ears as the latter felt his heart about to break. Yugi slowly nodded his head as he whispered back.

'I understand...', said Yugi as he remembered those moments in Egypt when he felt torn between letting Atemu's soul free and wanting him to be always together with him. Back then, he knew that _that_ was his duty as the one existing in the present. Such responsibility... that seem to keep haunting him till now...

'I know--', said Yugi as he pulled Atemu away. '--that feeling. I felt it before... But this is not truly goodbye, ne? Before this... when I was still in remorse over losing you forever, I started the chain of events that led me to living a life of illusions. But that was wrong, wasn't it? Anyway... because of that... and everything, I learned to become strong. More than before, and far more confident... like you. I had made a promise to you before... that I'll become stronger. And I did. Anyway... we will always have each other in our hearts, ne?'

On hearing this, a hint of a smile twinkled again over Atemu's charming face. 'Haii... itsumo!!', he said as Yugi nodded with him. 'And moreover, though it's hard for me to say it--'

And poor Seth was left in the dark as he tried in vain to catch whatever that Yugi was trying to say. But then again, Atemu seemed to have taken it very calmly on whatever was spoken...

Whatever _that_ is... Seth felt no obligations of interrupting on their _final_ exchange with each other...

Atemu sighed as he clutched Yugi's hands tightly. '--so you know it already, I should have guessed. But still... you could always count on us. Our spirit will always be with you in times of peril. And it's time to go... I bet our dear Seto was really worried by now...', he said as Yugi's eyes widen, for now he could clearly hear the faint sounds of Seto calling from the other side of the dimension door.

Yugi shrugged helplessly as he glanced towards Seth. 'I guess so... Then, farewell you two. And I will forget neither of any of you...', said Yugi as he turned towards the door.

'You keep on being strong... aibou!!', cried Atemu as one by one, the Duel Monsters which have served both Yugi and Atemu so faithfully all through the battles that they had faced; emerged around them as they bid Yugi farewell from the shadow realms...

'Yeah... you're the Pharaoh!! Keep on fighting for what you believe!!'

Yugi paused before the door and turned around towards Seth. He smirked. 'Seth-san... was that a compliment... or a plain statement?', he said as he stepped back into the door. 'Ja... arigato, minna!!', said Yugi as he waved goodbye. Seth smiled as the dimension door disappeared from their view...

Atemu sighed a little. 'Even if a shadow was all that was left of a soul, even shadows need to follow their own path... desu ka?!', he whispered to himself as Seth looked at him in concern. 'What were you talking about?!'

The former spirit of the pharaoh glanced at the priest as he cocked his head a little. 'He knew the true fact of our existence here. Not unexpected... considering that hidden intelligence that he seldom revealed to people.'

'Well, it doesn't matter anymore... our task is done...'

'Aah...'

--

'Ee... Yugi?! You alright?!', exclaimed Seto as Yugi gradually started to recover himself. He blinked several times as the hospital room returned on his view. 'Wha-- what happened?!', he gasped as he sat up from his bed.

Seto snorted at him as he hopped onto Yugi's bed. 'Hmph... your eyes were so glazed over, I thought that maybe you were transported into another world again. So... feeling any better? If everything goes fine, we could really start our preparations by now. That bastard had started to show his fangs--'

'I know... and yes, I'm better. Don't need to worry, I was just thinking about something... and we need to keep this from everyone. It's better this way, for us to remain indiscreet...'

'Yup, and sorry about just now. You don't have to tell me if you feel unwell about it.', said Seto as Yugi nodded. And immediately, Yugi's phone rang... and he quickly answered it fearing that anyone might come to overhear...

'Moshi mosh... ee, Ryou-kun? Haii... we're okay, long story... what?! You knew about what happened to us? But why--'

Seto frowned as he muttered curses under his breath. '--Pish... if you guys knew from the start, why on earth you guys gave no help--', he muttered as Yugi suddenly raised his voice--!

'WHA--AT? What do you mean you guys were sealed over there?!!'

Seto blinked as both of them looked at each other with alarm...

TBC

Next, on Darkness Arising... Duel.. STANDBY!!

* * *

az: Hahaha... was that another cliffie? "shrugs" Dunno 'bout that... so where was the reviews? Need me to remind u guys by email? Sorry... no can do, busy with my chem labs... Every week I have 3 labs that consist of one for computer, one for polymer and one for analytical experiment. So... I tend to check my email every 3 days... partly, coz of budget... and partly coz I couldn't stand to leave my mail too long to be clogged with bunch of emails from my numerous groups.

az: But hey... I am happy right now!! I got an ultimate rare Chaos Magician card!! And yeah... that was the real Japanese romanji. Eventually, I'll try to form my deck with the best of my abilities... my deck had started to grow into a Dragons and Magicians theme... I wonder why... Seto's influence maybe...

Seto: Hey...!! You didn't count Yugi in!!

az: Well yeah... I got some of the strategy and power from you guys and I'm still learning... hope that I could get Horus Black Flare Dragon LV 4 & 8 soon!!

Yugi: Sou... "looking at readers" and mind them... they're being ridiculous...

Minna: Ja ne!!!


	12. Disaster

az: Hehe... and I got another journal on wonder if anyone ever read that...

az: Answering the question that my sis had asked (one who recklessly named herself Osiris or Atemu...), Chapter 9... (is it?) about the title Yami no Kenzoku. Anyone who have Yami no Matsuei OST must have guessed... the was one song with that name. Well... reason was simple. On that episode... darkness suddenly covered the high school... eh? So... there's your answer...

Seto: And long ago someone asked you... or something about you almost killed Sakura...

az: "dazed" Oh that... simple... Remember when Yugi dueled with Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom and _Peggy_ activated the yami no game? The powers of the shadow realms are quite different than Sakura's power.... then, if she was enveloped in that boundary, she would have suffered the same thing as Yugi did... right? And even when Yugi collapsed... he didn't die, right? Atemu was the one being so panicky...

Atemu: "pouted" You're evil....

az: Hehe... well, Sakura got the taste of it... and lived. Since she hadn't summoned anything... or received any battle damage. It was the effect of the dark field that made her feel pain...

Yugi: Hmmm... and you gave me a bike!! What was it... an ordinary one or--

Seto: Didn't u see it...? It's so cool... much cooler than Malik's. Almost the same one as my own....

az & Yugi: Whaaat?! You've got one?!!

Seto: "smug" Wha---t?! I got a jetplane... (Seto: "sang" _--so, don't leave me... on the jet pla----ne--- _az & Yugi: -;; )...., a limo, a luxury liner... ect... and I don't have a bike?! U gotta be kidding...

minna: "sweatdropped" ...shouldn't have asked...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... hoho... Hmm.. hmm... see me as the next Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Ja ne...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: Hmm.... No Joey?! KABOOOOOM!!!! --;; az: my mistake....

* * *

Previously on Darkness Arising.... 

'Ee... Yugi?! You alright?!' -Seto exclaimed. Yugi blinked -

"Phone ringing..."

'---Ryou-kun?' -Seto frowned-

'WHA--AT? What do you mean--?!!' -Seto blinked as both of them looked at each other with alarm--

Disaster 

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

Ryou Bakura shifted his weight over the old chair as Ishizu and Malik stared at him with apt attention. He laughed sarcastically. 'Hah!! Don't mind me... but first, how are you two--? It was hard for us to know... but if not because of that Pegasus calling us, we wouldn't know that something had happened to you guys!! It seemed that any news coming from Domino was blocked from reaching us.... oh, but we knew about the strange events in Tomoeda. Nope, we couldn't... there's something strange occurring here too...', said Ryou as he shook his head towards Ishizu and Malik...

--

Yugi rested on the side of his bed as he frowned, '--What happened? ...Kuru'e— what... what do you mean?... Wait!! If you can't, you shouldn't... no, the two of us might be leaving later... aah, you know... there's too many _wussies_ who'd fuss over me and Seto going out... wait..!! If you two leave... then Ishizu would be... oh, okay... but--'

Seto glanced towards Yugi as the latter shrugged back at him. Both of them sighed as Yugi suddenly perked up...

--

Mutou Akira glared towards Malik, Ryou and Ishizu for their secretive actions. Unperturbed, he lifted the phone and started talking...

--

'Ah,,,aa... okay, I'm alright!! Yeah... sorry, no, jii-chan was okay... Huh?! No.. what?! Why... I know!! I've always taken care of myself quite well!! But... what is it---?', said Yugi as he frowned again...

--

'I said that there's some troubling forces at work here! ! You and Seto must be careful—'

The line suddenly went quiet as the archeologist tried vainly to dial the numbers again, but of no use. The other youngsters glanced up towards the elder man as he continued staring at the phone in amazement...

'Mutou-ji-san, what happened?!', aid Bakura as Yugi's father looked at him.

'Ji-san... what is it?', asked Malik as Mutou Akira turned towards them. 'Our conversation was probably found out. The line was cut...', said the elder man as Ryou clenched his fist. 'Then there's only one thing to do...', said Ryou as Malik patted his shoulders.

'Get your things... I'll have the preparations ready...'

--

'Oyaji...? FATHER!!?! Can you hear me?', cried Yugi as he blankly stared towards his cellphone.

'Dead..?!', said Seto as Yugi rolled his eyes at him. 'Na--ah!! The line was... and he was about to tell something. Aah!! I give up...', Yugi groaned as he tossed himself onto the bed. 'My head felt so heavy that I thought it could explode any moment... It's not good news coming from there. And added with everything that we've faced, I don't know how we could make it better...'

'Don't fuss yourself. _They_ could manage it, you'll see...'

'Hi!! Already up? Here... have something to eat. Don't worry, the others were still at the lounge--'

Scene at the second floor lounge... Since no one other than themselves were there... the big room was like a big campsite for Anzu, Jyounouchi and the others... Sugoroku snored loudly as a dragonfly just buzzed over his face...

Shizuka grinned at the image forming on her head, '--Otogi and Mai had just called, Honda-san too.... but I told them that the visits could wait...', said Shizuka as she entered the room carrying two plastic bags. She gave one to Yugi, who found out that it was a medium-sized polystyrene bowl, filled with chicken porridge.

Shizuka opened the other and scooped up some of the porridge and blew it a little before shoving it over Seto's mouth. 'Come on... you guys must eat. It's been a week... Besides, you guys needed the energy...', she said softly as Seto slowly let Shizuka spoon-fed him the porridge. He quickly took the porridge from her and eat by himself. His ears were starting to go red as he heard Yugi's continuous snicker.

'Cut it out... Yugi--!!', stammered Seto, red-faced as Yugi started to cough over his food. 'Sorry... promise.... no more jokes...', whispered Yugi as Seto glanced towards Shizuka. 'Have you eaten?', he asked as Shizuka nodded her head. But she accepted it anyway as Seto offered her a spoonful of porridge.

'Aww... what a cute pair....', sighed Yugi as Seto was again, flustered. 'Yugi!! I'm not cu—', he started as he saw Shizuka's face and then turned back to his porridge. '...okay...'

Yugi grinned as he swallowed another spoonful of his porridge while Shizuka gave Seto a quick peck on his cheek...

--

Jyounouchi and Anzu rushed over towards the ward...

'Jou... you silly!! Your sister was not going to disappear...', she said as she entered the room. '—See? She's there.... sleeping!!'

Jyounouchi nodded as he blinked his eyes. 'Yeah... and now, our patients are the ones who's missing...', he said as Anzu gasped as she saw that only Shizuka was on Seto's bed, covered by blankets. Seto and Yugi were nowhere in sight!!

Jou and Anzu looked at each other simultaneously as the same thoughts crossed their minds. 'Upstairs... rooftop!!'

--

Yugi snickered as he thought of whatever that could be happening right now, upstairs. He chuckled as an idea of mischief came to mind...

'Na... Seto, you sure that you don't want to make some prank before this...?', said Yugi, grinning as Seto busily fussing himself with the wirings. Lumps started to form on his head as he started strangling Yugi's neck. 'Shuush!! We're supposed do this quietly... when we get back, the others weren't supposed to know!!! Now... be a good boy and help out! We still need to prepare before going to Tomoeda...', whispered Seto as Yugi ceased giggling.

'I... know!! Just let me be hyper for a minute... 'k? We've practically been 'dead' for about a week... I don't want to become a brain-dead mummy...', mumbled Yugi by himself as he fumbled with the keys...

--

'A—ah!!!! They're not here—!!', gasped Anzu as both of them stared dumbly at the empty rooftop balcony. Jyounouchi scratched his head, stupidly. 'Unh... and I thought _that_ pattern would start again... you know, like last time--'

'Jou-kun... please stop it—'

Jyounouchi looked sideways to find Anzu looking downcast. 'Stop talking about _that _time... I don't want to remember...'

The blond lad frowned at her. 'Anzu—? Don't tell me you stil—'

'I can't help it!!', cried Anzu suddenly as Jou jumped. 'I still... even after all these years... even after Yugi said it in front of me, I still loved him!! I'm not sure anymore whether I loved his as himself... or I'm seeing him as Atemu again!! But it doesn't matter, wasn't it? So why didn't Yugi, why did he chose Rebecca instead of me—?', Anzu collapsed on the floor, crying as Jyounouchi knelt over her.

'It's okay... you don't have to—'

'I've been having these wild thoughts recently... like, what if I have done something to stop Yugi from activating his Trap card... Would Atemu be let to stay in this world? But then... I always had these dreams as when I did that, Yugi ended up being dead as a price to pay!! I don't want that!! And I always thought about all those things that had happened _that_ time... after we left Egypt for good... Was everything—'

Jyounouchi blinked in surprise as Anzu continued to speak, '—my fault?! Was everything that was happening before and until now... is mine to be blamed?! Am I to blame for everything that was happening to Yugi—'

'ANZU!!! Get a hold of yourself!!', shouted Jou as he held her arm tightly. But then he saw something that made himself froze...

Anzu hastily straightened up her sleeves to cover up the old scars on her arms...

Jyounouchi couldn't believe his own eyes as he saw it. 'Anzu... are you... hurting yourself... intentionally??'

--

Back to where Yugi and Kaiba is...

'Hurry up!! We don't want them to miss us for so long—!! They'd be suspicious...', hissed Seto as Yugi dumped his bag inside the car that Seto had hotwired before. Yugi looked at him angrily as he fired up his motorbike. 'You and all of your fusses... It was lucky that at the time before we were attacked, that I had been planning to stay overnight at your place. Because of that... half of my things were already at your mansion...'

'Oh... yeah. One night only? I thought you said a _week _before? Huh... even before that your things have been stashed at my room!! You _really_ meant it when you said that you wanted to be more familiar with me...', snarled Seto as he slammed the bonnet shut. Yugi laughed aloud as he tightened the straps on his helmet. '_Cousins_ were supposed to do that, my _priest_... come on, you were the one saying that we've got to hurry—'

'Yeah... I did, _pharaoh-sama_—', muttered the lad as the car rolled out of the mansion, followed by a big motorbike... (Ooh... Malik and Yugi are getting their minds alike...)

--

'Yeah... umm, yes... I'll be there...', muttered Dr. Shun as he walked towards the parking lot. In surprise, suddenly the doctor stayed frozen on his step. The mobile phone that he had been holding hung low in his hands...

Dr. Souma paused as he saw his fellow colleague. 'Kazuya-kun... what's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost...', he said as the said doctor turned around towards him, looking so much as befuddled. 'My car... Hattori-san!! I _know_ I parked it here, but it's gone!!'

'Wha—t? You've got to be kidding—' But Dr. Shun shook his head slowly as he motioned the empty space at the parking lot where his car once had been...

--

'Hahaha... you're an idiot...', laughed Yugi as he closed of the small compartment on the Blue Eyes jet; where they had stuffed all of their bags inside. Having done so, both of them walked out of the underground hangar and into the elevator. The elevator opened up towards another level.

'So... are you going to take the car back?'

Seto shrugged as they headed to the motorbikes parking lot. 'Nope... I let one of my men parked it somewhere for that doc to find himself. And thank goodness that I had left my bike over here at the company. I always thought that it's good whenever I felt the need to run away unseen...'

'Hah!! You're so cruel... What did that doctor even done to you...?', said Yugi as both of them put on their helmets. 'Nah... it's just that a few months ago that Dr. Shun had bothered me unnecessarily about wanting to buy a new equipment. I told the guy that our equipments are already the best we had around here and refused. That guy practically terrorized my office a week after that and I had to convinced him to raise his salary in order to shut him off... Pretty annoying-- that twerp. Maybe... instead of that Souma guy, I'd better fire that Shun... at least the doctor was trying his best to help us...'

'And yet, you pushed him off the floor this morning?'

'Ch... that was because I was terrified that you'd die... STUPID!! I think if it's Mokuba... I could have thrown anyone off the building...'

Yugi frowned as he looked at Seto's weird snicker. 'You know... that wasn't funny...', he muttered as the two sped off towards the streets. They stopped at the traffic lights as Seto winked at him. 'I know... I was trying to freak you up...'

...without warning Yugi sent a vertical kick at him as Seto's bike almost toppled over...

TBC

Next, on Darkness Arising... Duel.. STANDBY!!

(az: lol.... Seto, you looked so funny!! Seto: "trying so hard to lift the bike back up" Shut up!! I didn't!! "flushed" Yugi: Heheheheh...)

* * *

az: Opps... wrong entry... I forgot to delete this part. Mmm... reviews... reviews!!! Hehehe... and I think I need to remotivate myself with my studies. All this homeworks... and sudden tests... really low down my spirit... and I think I needed to update that anime site I got...

az: See---? "points at fic" You were on the scene....

Jou: "still pouting" Not much.... T-T

az: Oh man....

Seto: "snatches bazooka" Don't worry... we're safe...

Jou: Not enough.... must.. give... punishments...

Yugi: Jou... it can't.. be that bad, uh?

Jou: I should.... "looked up towards az/Seto?Yugi" GLOMP U GUYS!!!

az, Seto & Yugi: "shrieks" AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHH!! Mad puppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

A/N: Two more.... YESSSS!!!


	13. Guilt

az: And finally I understood on why they don't show the new movie for the Asian viewers... the plotlines were ULTIMATELY sent crashing to the ground!! Considering they don't show Yami no Game over there.... and the voice act was so funny!! Why on earth this Dan Green made his voice sound so weird while playing Yami?! I was practically laughing my head of every time I heard his scenes... hahaha..

Yugi: And they're right about Tea...

az: Yeah... the friendship speeches... short, but already I wanna puke... Anzu was not THAT bad!!

Seto: Still, you didn't paired Yugi with her...You paired him with Rebecca. And I assumed u like the AtemuXMana pairing...?

az: Hey!! It's so cute....

Yugi: "blushed" aa? Stop it guys!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... hoho... Hmm.. hmm... see me as the next Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Ja ne...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

Joey's WARNING: Now.... if there's none of me in this chapter... I...(az: Sorry... HE insisted...)

* * *

Previously on Darkness Arising.... 

'I can't help it!!' Anzu cried as she collapsed to the floor...

'It's okay... you don't have to—'

Anzu cast a sorrowful look towards the window...

'—Was everything—-'

'—my fault?!..'

Guilt

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

'Hahaha... so lay still!! You were so tall I...'

Anzu and Jyounouchi immediately rushed into the room to find Yugi and Kaiba back. Strangely enough, the two looked a little too sweaty for someone who had been stuck in the hospital...

Yugi grinned as he tried to stick the plaster properly over Seto's cut forehead. 'Now if you could be so obedient... Shizuka, hold him still now...!'

'Yugi!! I can do it myself—!!'

Yugi smirked as Shizuka wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. 'Ne... then it would be no fun...', she said as she placed a kiss on his cheeks. '...and suit yourself for being clumsy...'

Seto glared towards Yugi as the latter made some innocent gestures. _What...?! I HAD to tell her something!! And I have no other cleverer story...._

'...what do you mean?!', said Anzu as the trio glanced at them. Shizuka jumped off the bed as she skipped towards her brother. Seto groaned as Yugi succeeded in his task and gave a mischievous wink at him.

'Seto-sama had fallen off one of the stairs...!!', cried Shizuka as Yugi burst into suppressed laughter. He giggled as he clutched on Seto's arm for support. Jyounouchi frowned at them as Seto started pouting and glaring angrily at Yugi. 'So where were you guys before this...?'

Seto pulled Yugi to sit by his side as they cast an innocent look at him. 'Everywhere...! We even had some time to play around...', said Seto as Yugi slung his arm around Seto's shoulder. 'Yup... never knew Seto are ALSO able to play a prank!!'

Seto smirked. 'That doctor has it coming...', he drawled as Jyounouchi laughed at him. 'But it got back at you... eh?!', he said as Seto angrily poked Yugi on his waist. Yugi squealed in surprise!!

'No. That. Wasn't. Quite. It!!', he gasped as Seto continued poking at Yugi's _ticklish_ points. The poor thing squealed helplessly as Seto kept him rooted beside him.

'—Aa, I see my favorite patient had been lively today—'

All of them immediately turned their attention at the door as Mutou Sugoroku entered the room. Yugi grinned as he jumped towards him and hugged him. 'Jii-chan!! D'you miss me?', cried the lad as the old man kissed his cheeks affectionately. 'You're my only grandson for crying out loud!! Certainly I missed you... _especially since I preferred you over your nagging mom. _My head had suffered enough frying pans to date!!'

'Hahaha.... jii-chan!!—', he laughed as he saw Arthur came in. He immediately let go of his grandpa and bowed at the other man. 'Hopkins-kyojyu, konnichiwa. Sorry for my rude behavior not long ago—'

The elder man shook his head and motioned the lad to straightened up. Yugi looked at him nervously. 'No need to apologize.. I understand your predicament. I've heard a lot from Sugoroku to note and—'

'Darling—!!' Suddenly a yellow gust of wind rushed towards Yugi and threw him off the floor!! Seto snorted as he looked at the girl amusedly. Yugi frowned at her as Professor Hopkins voiced out his disapprovement.

'Rebecca—! You shouldn't have—'

'I was so worried!! Darling was not moving and everything— I was so scared!!'

Yugi slowly sat up as he patted the small girl. 'Sorry I've made you worry. But I'm fine now, right? It isn't like when my soul was captured by Doma—', said Yugi, reasuringly. Becky nodded as she hugged him again...

--

It was no surprise that no one noticed the change in Anzu's looks as Shizuka joined the trio and chatted happily together. Though, someone did notice as he looked away after making a note to himself that his sister was indeed a good match with that CEO that he once had a strong dislike before...

'Oh... you liar!!'

Jyounouchi felt a jolt of electric as an old memory started to resurface at the back of his head...

Yugi glanced at him quizzically as the lad faded back to reality. 'Jou-kun, what's da matter? Did I said something wrong?' The blond lad immediately shook his head at the retort. 'No.. what was it you were talking about?'

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him as she resumed talking. 'That Vivian Wong was something all right! Can't keep her mind off darling and Seto-san. But then when I told her that darling and I are definitely together and Seto had Shizuka-chan, she goes—' And another burst of laughter erupted as the youngsters watched Rebecca mimicked Vivian Wong's dissapointed reaction...

--

'Let's have lunch!!', sang Rebecca as everyone started to go out. 'Aargh!!', suddenly the girl cried as she bumped into someone else.

'Gomen nasai—!', exclaimed Mokuba as Rebecca muttered her apologies. Quickly regaining her hyperness, she immediately rushed back to Yugi as she urged everyone to go out. But suddenly Yugi felt a tug on his arm. He glanced around as Jyounouchi gave him a serious look.

'Yugi, we've got to talk—'

Rebecca glanced at Jyounouchi as Yugi gave her some assurance. 'It's okay. You go down first. I'll come later...', he said as Rebecca nodded. After seeing the girl off, Yugi followed the taller friend towards another empty room. Seto followed them secretly, having sensed something...

--

'What's the matter, Jyounouchi—?!'

Jyounouchi looked up at him, still keeping the cold shoulder. 'I— suddenly remembered something...'

'About what?', exclaimed Yugi as Jou continued, '—I remembered that day when Anzu, Honda and I gave you the ultimate betrayal of trust..'

Yugi's eyes widen as he realized what was Jou talking about. And somehow, that long ache that he kept deep inside his heart resurfaced into fresh memories. He immediately turned around to leave as he felt Jou's arm encircling him. 'Yugi, please... do you still hate us for that?'

The shorter of the two slowly freed himself from the other and looked at his friend's face. 'No. I don't bear any more grudges on you guys. Though still, I don't want to think about that again. Having thought that one of you have almost succeeded in taking my life was not something considered pleasant. I had a lot of those kinds of memories in my past life...'

Jyounouchi choked as he realized that Yugi meant the memories that revolved around Pharaoh Atemu, or specifically... his _mou hitori no boku_. 'But Yugi... can't you still— I _know_ you still not willing to still remained friends with Honda, but me and Anzu—?! Yugi... Anzu, she.. She still—'

'I know.'

And it's Jou's turn to be surprised as Yugi gave him a sorrowful look. 'I know she's still like that. Missing _him_. But _he_ was my past as Seth was Seto's. There are things that I had long accepted and let go. I remembered that I had once liked her and how she had liked _him_. And that had already ended. There's no way either of you could make _him_ come back unless you switch my soul with _him_. Or even kill me and resurrect _him_ through me...'

'Yugi, I don't mean—'

'And she hurting and blaming herself won't even convince me again to ever treat her more than a common friend—'

Jou swore hard as he stared blankly at him. '—you knew?'

Yugi nodded as he started leaving. 'Yugi, wait!!', Yugi paused, '—that time, if Black Magician hadn't have stopped you... Would you really attack us—?'

The spiky-haired lad slowly walked towards the door as he twisted the knob...

--

Seto gasped as he came face to face with Yugi at the other side of the door. Feeling devastated, he tried to apologize but Yugi stopped him from doing so. As at some point, Yugi felt that he too needed to apologize to Seto.

Seto glanced inside to find that Jyounouchi had collapsed to the floor, utterly disoriented. He glanced back towards Yugi and realized that the lad was about to break. Understanding his predicament, Seto led him away and patted his shoulders reassuringly. 'It's okay... I don't blame you, _pharaoh..._', whispered Seto softly to the other as they walked away.

--

Jyounouchi looked up towards the door as he watched Kaiba led Yugi away. He moaned as feelings of guilt started to sink in...

_—if Black Magician hadn't have stopped you... Would you really attack us—?'_

_'No. In fact, Mahado did not stopped me from attacking you two... he stopped me from destroying myself...'_

_'Wha— Yugi, what do you mean?!!'_

_'I was going to do the exact same thing that had once destroyed the darkness in Seth's heart and restored his will free from Akunadin's. Sacrificing my own life in order to awaken the soul entrapped by darkness—'_

_'Yugi—'_

Tears started to fall as Jyounouchi reminisced about everything that had happened since their meeting. On that faithful morning that he had gave Yugi that short speech that started their friendship together.

Jou wrapped his hands around his legs as he let himself cry. 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!!—'

'Yugi....'

TBC

Next, on Darkness Arising... Duel.. STANDBY!!

* * *

az: Okay, call me evil but this is the only way to make you read the prequel. So go read and review!! And honestly, I DID NOT NAG YOU, me lil sis!! And I dunno... this semester was not that smooth. Wish me luck on my first programme!! I'm their Logistic & Technical bureau and also a facilitator!!

Seto: Azzie... ur being too harsh on them...

az: Well... the story had turned out that way..

Yugi: And what about that new idea that will be a different story than this arc?

az: I'll see to it after end of semester... lot's to think about...

Yugi: Okay... and what did you do to Jou?

az: Nothing...

Jou: "still crying in the room..."

A/N: Hehehe.... that was quick!!


	14. Mission, START!

az: Hehehe... I got almost 100 cards up my keep. And I'm trying to cook up a deck consisted of dragons and wizards!! Hehe... still in progress.

A/N: Okay... just an announcement. I already made another adjustment on the fic as I had deleted the OC Meena and Mahamud. So the pairing that would exist is YugiXRebecca and SetoXShizuka. The plot in Lost Identity and this fic had been adjusted to suit this change. Hope you still like this story and continue reading. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... hoho... Hmm.. hmm... see me as the next Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Ja ne...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: None at the moment... at least Joey was fine now... yeah!! Pretty harmless...

* * *

Previously on Darkness Arising.... 

Yugi: Finally, after five years... Jyounouchi had finally remembered about the past incident. But, there's another problem regarding Anzu that he found out...

'I know.'

'I know she's still like that..'

Even as I already knew about it, there's nothing that I can do as I knew the real cause of her problem...

'..._he_ was my past as Seth was Seto's...'

Unfortunately, Seto overheard our conversation as I felt troubled about it. Even if he said that it's okay, I was not convinced. But we have no time to worry about that now, there's another important matter that needs concern. The duel monsters emergence around Tomoeda was none without suspicions. They seemed to be targeting Sakura-san!!

Mission, Start!

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

Sugoroku turned around as he finally caught sight of his only grandson, walking along with his inseparable dueling partner, Seto. The elder man smiled as both of them got over to the big table. 'Hohoho... finally, our important youngsters!! Here... take your seat and eat, it's been a long time and where's that Jyounouchi--?', rant the old man as Yugi about to open his mouth. It so happened that Jou had emerged from the hall...

...the young man walked forlornly towards the table before looking up and gave an energetic smile. 'Hyaa... you guys!! How could you started the feast without me!!? Come on... here Kaiba, Yugi..!! Have some of these chicken meat and some vege... we want you two to get better soon!!', said Jou suddenly, putting the said food on Yugi and Kaiba's plate before gobbling up some of his own food on his plates. Yugi and Kaiba blinked in surprise at the sudden change (considering the incident few minutes ago.) Jou looked up and winked at Yugi, mouthing that he had understood everything. He whispered also that he won't force Yugi to pretend anymore unless he was ready again to accept him.

Hearing that, Seto smiled as he nudged Yugi's shoulder, motioning that everything had turned out okay. Yugi smiled back as he sat beside Rebecca at the table.

...Well, at least the matter regarding Jou and Anzu...

--

Sakura stared blankly towards the television without seeing before a big weight fell unto her.

'Kyaaa—! O-nii-chan!! Get off me...', cried the young girl as Touya sat on top of her. Touya grinned as he got off her. '_Now_ you're here!! What's on your silly little head? I see you've been spacing out a lot of time. _Did that boy do anything to hurt you? I say I oughta—_'

'No!!! Nii-chan was mistaken!! This has nothing—' Suddenly the phone rang as Touya got up to answer it. Sakura watched her brother carefully as the lad's eyes widened in surprise.

'Yes... no, umm, yes.. this is the Kinomoto Residence. Yeah... here _is_ Tomoeda. Yes... glad I can help—', Touya glanced towards Sakura as he pointed the receiver towards her. 'Eeh... call for you. Who's he? Your new boyfriend?'

Sakura flushed as she darted towards her brother and snatched the receiver from him.

--

'Yugi-san? How did--', gasped Sakura as she heard Yugi laughing from the other side of the line, explaining everything. '--really? The two of you were fine now? That's great!! ...aa, so soon? Is it okay?... Oh--', gasped Sakura as she glanced towards her brother, who was paying attention to her conversation...

--

'--Yes, it's okay. Kaiba-kun and I won't have trouble at all for going there. Un, both of us had decided to go there quickly before--', Yugi gasped as Rebecca walked out into the balcony, overhearing the conversation. Yugi and Seto froze as Yugi resumed talking to the phone. 'Unh.. no, someone had just came in. No... we'll meet there soon. Bye.', said Yugi as he turned off his cellphone. He glanced briefly towards Seto before turning towards Rebecca.

'Rebecca, I--'

Before he could say anything, she immediately burst into tears. 'Darling is going away again?! But why? Darling had just recovered and--', she sobbed as Yugi wrapped his arm around her. 'Rebecca... we had to go. If we don't, who knows how much damage that can happen over at Sakura's place. This enemy had tried to attack us before and now her. If this goes on, similar things as with the Doma tragedy would occur again! You know I can't just leave it like that--'

Rebecca looked up at him as she wiped away her tears. 'Then, let me go too!! I also want to help darling!! Darling don't have to do it alone..'

'But Rebecca, it could be too dangerous to you. I assure you that Yugi-kun and I didn't want to endanger you or anyone more than needed--', explained Seto as Becky glanced at him. 'Seto-san, not you too?! Rebecca had fared well before, right? I promise to keep this secret! Please... let me help! Seto-san... Darling!!

Seto sighed as Yugi gave her a weak smile. 'Okay then, but your task would be different--', said Yugi in the end as he gave her his cellphone. '--Ryou-kun or Malik-kun would probably come to Domino sometime soon, but both of us won't be here. During that time, _you_ have to meet them and tell them where we went. If you insisted on going, then you can come with them. Just don't tell anyone about this--', said Yugi as Seto nodded. 'Yes, and don't tell Mokuba too...', said Seto as Rebecca nodded in understanding.

'Then... is darling and Seto-san going to Tomoeda now?', said Rebecca softly as Yugi nodded slowly. She sighed as she hugged the duelist. 'Then, take care... darling. Seto-san too. I will tell Shizuka-san not to worry. And--', she said as she glanced towards the direction of the cafeteria, where her own grandfather as well as everyone was. 'I'll try to distract everyone while you two leave here. Take care..', she said again as she started walking towards the corridors.

'Rebecca!!' Rebecca stopped as she turned towards Seto. 'Thanks.. and if you guys need help when going to Tomoeda later, you can ask Isono for help.. He would be able to make the preparations', he said as she walked away.

Yugi smiled towards her direction as they watched her leave. 'That was some girl you've got. I wonder if I really should consider her to be my new programmer--' Yugi glanced at him as Seto grinned back at him. 'Well, you should have, long time ago... Then, that Sieg won't have had brought all those troubles during the Grand Prix. So, let's go..', said Yugi as Seto shrugged.

'Yup... we're going then! Don't need to rush...', said Seto again as they started walking away, taking another passage towards the exit. Yugi rolled his eyes at him as they walked down the emergency stairs.

'Well, I don't want the others to tag along when they found us out. You know, I've always failed to do so before. When I thought that only myself would be going to unlock the door to the memory world, the others suddenly pops out to tag along. And that time when Pegasus had asked me to come to America, they've tagged along too...'

'But that's alright, wasn't it? Or else the bonkutsu won't be able to come... and that time he was supposed to hold the Helmos card...'

'Oh... yeah, but then the other two... You know, I started to hate it when they ALWAYS wanted to tag along with me. _Wherever_ I go... it was frustrating. Luckily that time I could finally do so..'

'Hehe... that's why I told you that you have to be strict to them from the start!! Even if, were for the fact that the lots had a function to cheer you... but that _girl's_ friendship talks was very annoying!! I always lose my concentration whenever I heard her whining noise. Crying out your name whenever you almost about to lose the duel...'

'Seto-kun... that was pretty harsh!'

'Hya... _Yugi-kun_, don't act so angelic to me. You know you feel the same sometimes...'

'Well... but that's not the main point!', said Yugi as they entered the elevator to head towards the underground parking lot. 'Haa, say whatever you want. I could always read your thoughts... no point pretending. Here, wear this--', said Seto as they walked out of the elevator and straight towards their parked motorbikes. He passed him his helmet as he put on his own. Yugi put on his helmet and snapped the buckles tightly. But suddenly, Seto took out two pairs of sunglasses and gave one to Yugi. And he started to fuss around him as he tucked Yugi's hair inside the helmet so that only his golden bangs were visible.

'Now, it's good. No point if we put on ordinary cloths of people could still recognize us. You know how popular you have become ever since you entered the Duelist Kingdom and became the champion of it and of Battle City...', growled Seto as he put on his sunglasses. Both climbed onto their motorbikes as Yugi clutched his sennen puzzle locket tightly.

'Okay... Let's go!!', cried Yugi as both of them rode towards the exit at towards their new adventure...

--

'Aa, Yugi... about Rebecca, did you really think that she was really a tensai programmer... or did you convinced me just now, only because she's your girlfriend?'

'Seto--!! You baka!!'

'Hehehe... I thought so...'

--

Rebecca glanced outside as she caught a glimpse of two motorbikes heading away from the hospital. Even though she couldn't identify the riders at this distance, she knew that it was them. _Darling... Seto-san, be careful..._, she prayed in her heart as Professor Hopkins called out to her.

'Rebecca, what are you looking at? And have you seen Yugi and Seto around?', said the elder man as Rebecca shook her head. 'No, but I saw them just now. Both of them had told me that they wanted to talk to Doctor Souma in private.', Rebecca lied as she suddenly felt the phone in her pocket vibrated. Professor Hopkins nodded, 'Then I'll tell Sugoroku-san. He's been wondering about them...', muttered the old man as Rebecca hastily ran towards the corridor to answer the phone. Her eyes widen as she saw who the caller was...

She answered the phone as Ryou's voice can be heard from the other side. 'Err... Ryou-san! It's Rebecca. Darling has just--', she whispered as low as possible as she begun explaining everything...

TBC

Next, on Darkness Arising... Duel.. STANDBY!!

* * *

az: - Sorry if it was short... No more ideas up to this point but I already had the next chapter's rough plot ready in mind... 


	15. Crashed in Tomoeda

az: Muahahaha.... I almost completed theYugioh! Anime dvd set!!! Yeah!!! Next mission.... Yugioh! Duel Monsters Genex!!!

A/N: Okay, I'm repeating the said announcement. I already made another adjustment on the fic as I had deleted the OC Meena and Mahamud. So the pairing that would exist is YugiXRebecca and SetoXShizuka. The plot in Lost Identity and this fic had been adjusted to suit this change. Hope you still like this story and continue reading. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... I'll be Dartz long lost princess!! Muahahahahah...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: None at the moment... at least Joey was fine now... Yup, coz we're leaving them behind at Domino..

* * *

Previously in Darkness Arising... 

Rebecca: Right after darling and Seto-san had recovered from their coma, I overheard their plans of leaving to some other mission again. It was out on the news, days before as duel monsters were found causing chaos on a city called Tomoeda, situated in the Kanto region. Darling and Seto were determined to go even if I tried to stop them. They eventually let me help as they went first without everyone's knowledge.

As I watched them leave silently... Darling, Seto-san!! Please be careful--! And what? Ryou-san suddenly called?

Next in Darkness Arising, Duel STANDBY!

Crash in Tomoeda

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

'And we're off!! Finally I got to fly in the Blue Eyes jet...', sighed Yugi as Seto gave a weird backward glance at him. 'Yugi-kun--! Cut it out! You've been repeating that phrase for almost 50 times..'

Yugi grinned as he checked the duel disk on his left arm. 'Nah, I was bored. And we're going to reach Tomoeda in 40 minutes right? Kaiba-kun?', said Yugi as Seto nodded briskly, checking the map. 'That was the estimate... that is if I can actually get the directions right. Tomoeda was not _that_ big, you know? Even then, it would take some time to find somewhere to land over there...'

'Is it--? Haii... ja, Seto-kun... since there's only the two of us here, do you think we could find this guy and defeat him? You know, there must have been some reason for this... like in the case of Dartz. We had once thought that Dartz was so evil and then--'

'Yugi-kun... not everyone was like that, and why didn't you asked Sakura just now when you called her, stupid!! Why ask me...?'

'--Coz you're the only one here and I had no other people to ask...'

'Haa... why I bothered to ask? Hmm... Yugi, are you really serious about letting Rebecca joining us?', said Kaiba as he turned on the autopilot mode and glanced towards Yugi. 'Hmm--?'

Yugi smirked as he glared back towards Seto. 'What--? Jealous that you can't bring Shizuka-chan along? Why didn't you ask?', quipped Yugi a Seto's face turned red. 'You... you!! Baka!! Why did you have to joke around like this...', muttered Seto as he turned away from Yugi again. The said lad grinned widely as he straightened up and patted his friend's head from behind. 'I understand... love can be painful...', said Yugi as Seto started to shout his name, '--but, Rebecca's help would be very good. Malik or Ryou-kun might come to Domino even as we speak. And certainly they needed someone to assist them! It's bad enough that we were not present when they had taken the trouble to come helping.. What if--?'

'Okay... okay, pharaoh. I understand... _but you don't need to say about Shiz_... I, Yugi... you're really bad!!', cried Seto as the other lad grinned. 'Hehe... I know. But I can't help myself... Anyway, when I'm teasing you.. I could at least feel what it was like to have a sibling--'

Seto raised his brow as he glanced towards Yugi. 'Yugi-kun.. you okay? You started to creep me up now...'

'Atemu was also an only child, but he at least had Mana and Mahado who are like siblings to him... And he also had Seth as a cousin, even if he knew about it too late. I've got no one... before I get to know you guys. And I told you before that I never met any other of my family members--'

'Why bother with it--?'

Yugi looked up to find Seto looking at him. 'As long as you've got me and Mokuba.. it was fine, isn't it? And you've got that bonkutsu, the cheerleader and also all of our other friends. Not to mention Rebecca, your grandfather and parents, right? You don't need any other relatives for that--'

'Is that so... arigato, Seto-kun--'

'Mada, mada... well, if you're so bored... yes, I let you badger me about my love life for all you want...', Seto groaned defeatedly as Yugi started to laugh. 'Seto-kun... I was only joking--', said Yugi, the cheerfulness returned to his eyes..

--

Mutou Sugoroku glanced around to realize that he couldn't find any of the youngsters other than Mokuba, Jyounouchi, his sister and Anzu. Even Rebecca was not around...

'Arthur... did you see the boys? And where did Rebecca go?', asked the old man as the professor shook his head. 'I hadn't seen Yugi-kun or Kaiba-kun since ten minutes ago. And Rebecca had just told me that she had to go home. A friend of hers had just arrived--', said the professor as the old man frowned...

--

'And we missed them by a second!! What kind of a bad luck, isn't it--?', groaned Bakura-kun as Malik was busy putting their bags at the corner of the chopper. 'Aa, stop fussing!! At least we don't have to spend some more money to go there. Kaiba-kun had made it easier for us...', said Malik as he glanced towards Ryou. 'Maa... I'm not complaining any more!!'

Rebecca sighed as she turned towards Isono and the other pilot. 'Well, thanks Isono-san! We're very grateful that you could help us...', said the girl as the man turned towards her and revealed a goofy smile at her. 'Seto-sama had asked us to assist, we don't mind. But is it fine, not to tell Mokuba-sama?'

Rebecca nodded as she exchanged glances with the other lads. 'Seto-san doesn't want Mokuba to worry. It was why they had sneaked out of the hospital without telling in the first place...'

Isono nodded as he resumed attention on flying the chopper. Rebecca sighed as she sat quietly on the seat. Malik looked at her as he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. 'Rebecca, my sister had expected you to come help. So... she asked me to give this to you so that she can lend her powers to you--', he said as he handed the necklace with the sennen tauk design to Rebecca.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she immediately wore the necklace. 'You did bring your deck and duel disk like I told you, right?', said Bakura again as she nodded. 'Good...', sighed the albino as Malik patted her shoulders when he noticed that Rebecca had started to look very distraught. 'Don't worry... Yugi will be fine. Kaiba-kun was with him... and we're about to join them!', he said as Rebecca looked up towards him, feeling calmed a little...

--

'We're about to see Tomoeda soon...', said Kaiba-kun as he started to flick some buttons. A virtual map of the city appeared in front of him as he tried to locate the Tomoeda Airport to alow himself to land the Blue Eyes jet. It didn't came to his calculations that the sky had suddenly turned dark as night.

'Seto-kun!!', cried Yugi as he pointed to one direction. Seto looked up. 'It's impossible! A solar eclipse wouldn't just happen like this!', he cried as Yugi nodded. 'Un... there must be an explanation--'

Before Yugi could finish his sentence, suddenly the jet received a great jolt as Seto turned off the autopilot mode and started turning the jet around. Seto winced as he tried to stabilize the jet, even as he started to feel numb on his right shoulder after he hit the side of the cockpit.

'Yugi--! You alright?', he cried as Yugi cursed himself silently. 'I'm... not quite!', Yugi tried to speak as he painfully lifted his right arm. 'Though... I hated my limbs right now...', he struggled to say as he pointed towards the sky. 'Seto... did you see that?!'

Seto looked up as he saw none other that the same dark dragon as the one attacking them and making them fall into the state of coma. He swore at the thought of it. 'Duel Mon--'

Before he could finish the sentence, the jet received another blast as the occupants were sent spinning. Seto winced again as he tried to stabilize the plane. Yugi frowned as he activated his duel disk. 'Seto-kun, you take care of the jet. I'll take care of this duel monster--'

'Yugi, you're hurt!!', cried Seto as he turned towards him.

Not minding the concerns, Yugi pulled a card from the deck with difficulty as he smirked at the card he got. His hand shook as he placed the card onto the duel field. 'Osiris... Tenkuuryuu, shoukan!', he gasped as his locket started to glow brightly. The solid vision image of Osiris emerged outside of the jet as a golden light flashed around it, turning it to a real monster.

'Osiris, kougeki!!', shouted Yugi, this time a lot stronger than before. 'Thunder force!!'

Osiris's attack sped towards the dragon but the dragon counter attacked as the two blasts cancelled each other's power. Kaiba-kun swore as he turned the autopilot back on. 'Baka, Yugi--! You're hurt but still wants to act hero...', he cried as he activated his duel disk and summoned Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. His own sennen rod pin glowed as he used his power to turned Ultmate Dragon into a real dragon.

He glanced towards Yugi as they both nodded to each other...

'Ultimate Torpedo--'

'Thunder--'

'--Burst Stream!!/--Force!!', cried both of them together as both monsters surrounded the dark dragon and destroyed it with their combined attacks. Both Seto and Yugi heaved a sigh of relief before...

--

'Sakura... Here!!', shouted Shaoran as they reached the clearing over the hill. Sakura gasped as she finally caught up with him. But then as she looked up, she screamed as the second dark dragon attacked the jet; sending it crashing towards earth. Almost at the same time, Osiris and Ultimate Dragon vanished from the sky.

Spontaniously, Shaoran pulled out a fuda as he readied his sword. He glanced towards Sakura as she looked at him in doubt.

'Shaoran-kun, will it work? What if--?'

'There's no time for that!! Their lives depended on it!!', cried Shaoran as he called out the wind to try slowing down the jet. Sakura nodded as she released the seal of her rod and called out Windy.

Both of them tried to hold on as Sakura saw the second dragon about to attack again. 'No!!', she cried as she was about to pull another sakura card... just as another monster appeared...

--

Seto slowly opened his eyes and looked up as he felt a strong jolt and the jet stopped falling. He blinked as he saw the second dark dragon was destroyed as a ball of fire hit it. Confused, he looked towards the direction where the attack came from as he called out for Yugi...

'Yugi--', he said as Yugi looked up towards the sky. 'Dia... bound?', he muttered softly as they felt the jet moved again, this time a little slowly as the jet touched ground.

Seto was about to say something before opening the cockpit, when he saw the duel monster that had caught the jet from falling. Both of them hung their mouths as they saw Diabound and another hawk-like, bronze duel monster vanished from view in front of them...

The sky immediately turn bright again as the darkness dissolved into nothingness. Seto snorted as he muttered about no time for solar eclipses to occur in Japan..

--

Seto immediately jumped off the cockpit as Yugi followed behind. A chopper slowly landed nearby as Seto saw a familiar girl coming out of it.

'Rebecca--?', cried Yugi in surprise as he winced. Seto immediately walked back towards Yugi and inspected his injured arm. 'Aa... just dislocated the elbow--', he drawled as he swiftly pushed the bones back into place. Yugi shouted aloud as Rebecca hurried towards them.

'Darling... what happened?', she cried as Yugi looked up towards her with tears in his eyes. 'Rebecca--', he sighed weakly before glaring towards Seto. 'Ittai yo, Seto-kun!!', shouted Yugi, crying as he stomped on Seto's left foot. Seto grinned as he embraced the shorter lad. 'I'm sorry...', said Kaiba as he giggled. Yugi sniffed as Rebecca pulled out her scarf and used it as a support for Yugi's hurt arm.

'Better now, darling?', queried the girl as Yugi nodded helplessly. Rebecca smiled as she started hitting Kaiba-kun. 'Bad!! Seto-san made darling cry!!', said the girl as Yugi pulled her back. Kaiba-kun grinned as he mouthed 'darling' towards Yugi. The shorter lad merely stick his tongue out in response.

'You guys had almost lost your lives just now... and now you're both laughing like it's nothing? Talk about daring duelists!!' Yugi, Seto and Rebecca turned towards the direction of the voice as Malik and Ryou revealed their teeth at them. 'Hi...', said Malik as Seto smirked at them.

'You guys were quick. I thought you guys only arrive by tomorrow--'

Ryou shrugged as he glanced towards Malik. 'No prob... Yugi's father and Ishizu-san had done some miracles about the transportations and your men were _that_ efficient. Both of us had already started preparations to come to Domino right after that call--'

Seto smirked again as he glanced towards Isono. 'Isono, take care of the jet. It seemed to have some problems after that two attacks we received. After that, you can return to Domino and handle everything while I'm gone--', he said as the man nodded. 'Haii, Seto-sama. I suppose I should keep your presence here secret from Mokuba-sama?'

Seto nodded as he added. 'And before you leave, make sure that the press here did not expose anything about Yugi and I being here. Not to mention the crash...'

'Haii, Seto-sama. Shitsurei shimasu...', said Isono as he walked towards the jet. Seto sighed as he glanced towards his other friends. 'Now, that matter's done... Bakura, was Diabound just now summoned by you? Then, what was the other monster? I never saw it before--'

Bakura nodded as he shrugged at him. 'Yes, I did summoned Diabound. The other one was Rebecca's--', he said as Yugi and Seto glanced towards her. Rebecca just smiled as she pulled out a card from her deck and showed it to them. 'It's my newest card! Like it... darling, Seto-san?', she said as she revealed the Horus Black Flare Dragon LV 6 at them. Yugi smiled as he started to feel dizzy.

'What--?', he gasped as he touched the side o his forehead with his other hand and draw blood. His eyes widen as he felt himself gradually losing consciousness. Seto caught him beforehand as he glanced towards the other. 'Becky, get inside the chopper and get the fist aid box. You two... get your things--', he said as Rebecca immediately dashed towards the chopper.

As they were busying themselves with their tasks, two teenagers rushed towards the scene as the two caught sight of Seto, sitting on a boulder trying to bandage Yugi's forehead as Rebecca held her unconscious darling.

Sakura gasped as she saw the three in front of her. 'It's really you guys!! You really came!!', exclaimed the girl as Seto and Rebecca looked at them in surprise. Malik and Bakura also stared at the two person as they gave a blank look. Shaoran coughed as he walked towards Seto, extending his hand at him.

'Please forgive us. Sakura often had troubles expressing herself in words, espeacially after what we saw just now. Pleased to meet you, Kaiba Seto I supposed. My name's Li Shaoran--'

Seto's eyes widened as he shook Li's hand. 'Shaoran... Sakura? Then, you guys are--'

TBC

Next, on Darkness Arising...

Duel.. STANDBY!!

* * *

az: - Finally they meet!! and pardon my hyperness... 


	16. Revelations of the Advent

az: Muahahaha.... I almost completed theYugioh! Anime dvd set!!! Yeah!!! Next mission.... Yugioh! Duel Monsters Genex!!!

A/N: Okay, I'm repeating the said announcement. I already made another adjustment on the fic as I had deleted the OC Meena and Mahamud. So the pairing that would exist is YugiXRebecca and SetoXShizuka. The plot in Lost Identity and this fic had been adjusted to suit this change. Hope you still like this story and continue reading. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, or the aforesaid anime... I'll be Dartz long lost princess!! Muahahahahah...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi and CLAMP.

WARNING: None at the moment... at least Joey was fine now... Yup, coz we're leaving them behind at Domino.. and nah, I don't even know what the tile meant...

* * *

Seto: Finally we arrived on Tomoeda. But somehow unexpected accident happens, and the enemy had almost taken me and Yugi out of the picture! But it takes more than that to defeat my duel monster, much less than damaging my jet! And I don't have the worry about any of the others interrupting our mission. And this time, I also won't have to worry about endangering Mokuba. Just hope that Isono was able to keep this secret, who knows what'll happen if Mokuba and the others find out. 

Also, Rebecca and the other two boys had arrived at the nick of time. Even as they did saved us, it didn't matter as much! But it was helpful to have more hands ready. And I finally met the two youngsters that Yugi had met. It all comes to me that I'll finally be able to confront that bastard who tried to kill me and Yugi.

Beware, you... whoever you are! I never had let any of my opponents and those who dared challenge me free. It's time that you will finally realize my true wrath!!

Next in, Darkness Arising... Duel STANDBY!!

Revelations of the Advent

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

'Unh... nani--', Yugi moaned as he slowly opened his eyes towards an unfamiliar room. He blinked as he still could not place the sight that he saw around him, no matter even as it looked a little blurred to him. _Someone had removed my contacts, it seemed..._, though Yugi as he tried to get up, only to stop himself as pain erupted from his right arm.

'Curses...', whispered Yugi angrily as he remembered about the incident regarding the attack on the jet. He groaned as he managed to sit up again. 'Where am I--?', he muttered as he looked down towards his arm to find it neatly bandaged. He looked at it in surprise as he turned his glance towards the side table. There he smiled in amusement as he saw his glasses on the sidetable, wondering about whoever had cared about bringing it along for him._ Huh.. must have been Rebecca..,_ he thought, smiling to himself. But where is she... Seto... and the other two--?

_ Also... whose house is this?_

Yugi absentmindedly put on his glasses as he felt the bandages on his forehead. 'Oh... Guess I did take a hard blow if I had passed out this long--', muttered Yugi to himself again as he glanced towards the nearby window. 'It's already evening...', he sighed as he slowly got off the bed and started walking out of the room...

--

'Oh... is that so? I had wondered what type of animal that one was--'

Yugi blinked as he walked down the last stairs as he recognized that familiar accented voice. _Ah, Seto-kun was at it again_..., Yugi thought giddily as he wondered about the said lad.

'Kero-chan was not just any type of animal. He was magical... there's another like him...'

_Oh?_, thought Yugi. _That sounded familiar..._

'Waa... wait till I got home to tell grandfather!! He'll be surprised to learn that there are other type of creatures different than the Duel Monsters existing in his world!!'

'Ehem... oi, Becky... was that reasonable? That _stuffed teddy bear_ CANNOT be compared to the duel monsters!! It's utterly ridiculous!!'

'Hey, lookie here... who's the STUFFED TOY?!!'

Yugi entered the living room as he was greeted by a very angry Keroberos and the XYZ dragon cannon facing off each other. Seto was right beside the duel monster, at ready with his duel disk as the others looked at them in horror!! Yugi sweatdropped as he immediately dashed towards him. 'Seto-kun, cut it off... We don't want to cause any destruction in this house!!', cried Yugi in panic as the lad grinned and recalled the fusion monster back. He glanced towards Yugi as the shorter one started to feel uneasy...

'Err, Seto-kun...'

Seto kept smilling deviously as he dragged Yugi towards the couch. Both of them sat down as Seto grinned towards the other occupants. He glanced back towards Yugi. 'It was _time_ you wake up!! I was about to send Blue Eyes if you haven't got down here yet...'

Yugi sneered at him with disbelief. 'Seto....' And clearly, our Kaiba-kun was not hearing as he shoved him towards Sakura and Shaoran. 'I know you guys have met but here I introduce to you properly. This is Mutou Yugi... my only acknowledged rival in this whole wide world and also my precious asset!! You won't find more interesting person like him in this whole world!!'

Sakura hung her mouth as Yugi glared angrily at Seto, flushing at having been introduced like that. 'A... Asset??! What do you mean?'

Seto sighed towards his bewildered friend. 'Between Kaiba Corporation and all those companies that involved with Duel Monsters, only I had you... the Duel King!! The only thing that made all Kaiba Corporation's tournaments better than all of the others!! No... make it world-class!!', said Seto as he started to laugh maniacally. Yugi's face fell at the retort. 'That's awful of you, Seto-kun!! You-- aah!! That hurts!! You baka--', cried Yugi as Seto playfully punch his injured arm...

Malik and Bakura sweatdropped as they flanced towards their hosts. Ryou gave an involuntary shrugg as he smiled at them gingerly. 'Don't you mind them... I'm not sure when it happened, but recently both of them had turned into silly idiots...', he explained as Sakura gave an amused giggle.

'Oh...', suddenly she gasped as she rose towards Yugi-tachi. 'Ano... Yugi-san...'

'Hmm--?', hummed Yugi and Seto as they paused from attacking each other. Sakura bowed at him as she took out two cards from her pocket. 'I guess... I have to return this to you... Thanks.', she said as she gave the cards to Yugi. The lad smiled as he looked at the cards. 'You're welcome. And it seemed that you have taken care of them well--', said Yugi as he kept the Duel Monster cards in his breast pocket.

Sakura smiled sweetly as Yugi flushed at his own silliness. 'Umm, so... Let's get back--'

And yet again as Seto spoke a dreaded sound was heard, sending chills to both himself and Yugi. It was his cellphone!! Seto immediately took out his phone and instantly having it turned off as he saw who was the caller...

Seto looked up towards Yugi in dismay. Yugi's face fell as he noticed the horrible look.

'Was it--'

'--Mokuba...'

'No-- he _knew _both our numbers...'

'As well as Sugoroku-jiisan....'

'Could they track us--?'

'With our phones and Kaiba Corporation's... Yugi!! Where's yours!!!?'

Yugi went wide-eyed as Rebecca, Seto and himself jumped towards the same conclusion...

'UPSTAIRS!!', the three pf them exclaimed. 'Quick!! Before Mokie tracks us down!!', cried Seto as the three raced towards the upstairs room. Malik and Ryou went static as the remaining people in the living room sat dumbfounded...

'Ryou-kun... are they still our friends, or did aliens had kidnapped them--?', gasped Malik as both of them sweatdropped.

'Not sure anymore... Did something happened--?', cried the albino as he looked petrified.

Syaoran sighed as Sakura couldn't help giggling at her newfound friends...

--

'Haa... nii-sama, Yugi. Where did you guys go--?', sighed Mokuba as he slowly rubbed his temples. Jyounouchi and Anzu just looked at him, not knowing what to do. Professor Hopkins sighed as he slowly sipped his warm tea...

'Rebecca... where did you go off to--?'

--

Seto sighed as he leaned towards Yugi. 'Thank goodness. Now back to business--', he said as he glanced towards both Sakura and Shaoran. Yugi and Rebecca rolled their eyes to each other as Ryou and Malik snickered. 'Who the heck was the one daring to attack my precious jet this morning and almost killing me and this _mini_-pharaoh?!!', said Seto as Yugi frowned at him.

'Mini-- what Seto-kun--?!'

Seto leered at him as he poked Yugi's head. 'You still here? You should have gone back to bed!! If I had to bear those silly nagging of Aunt Iria anymore, I--', Seto huffed as he started pinching Yugi's nose. Before he could shot back, Rebecca blurted out, 'Yeah... darling have been injured!! Yugi... you must rest!!' Yugi gave a look of dismay as the two diverted their attention towards Sakura.

Sakura nervously clutches her own hands as she looked up towards Seto's serious glare. 'Um... during the last fight... he told us his name..', said Sakura as Seto and the others listened attentively. 'That guy... Ashraf said... that he wanted to take over my Sakura Cards, formerly known as the Clow Cards. He said that he's the one who rightfully--'

'No, Sakura!! YOU ARE the rightful owners of the cards!! Yue had accepted you as it after the last judgement!!', cried Shaoran as Kero (already in its chibi form) nodded. The other lads merely looked at them as she continued to talk.

Sakura glanced towards Shaoran and Kero-chan nervously. 'Somehow... the guy, wanted to get it forcefully from me. And he also said, that he had acquired another type of power so as to beat me. The Clow cards... have a very strong positive powers. That's why... umm, but I did not know how he got that kind of powers to summon monsters...'

'Then, could it be from _that _place?'

Seto and the others immediately turned their attention towards Ryou. 'What do you mean--?', he asked as Malik straightened up. 'I supposed... Rebecca's grandfather had told you guys. About the raid on one of the tombs...'

Seto nodded as Rebecca did too. 'Strange things... have happened after that. Particularly, at the Kuru'elna village... like I told Yugi before.', said Ryou as Malik added. 'Spiritual disturbance had increased greatly over there again! Ne-san... had first felt the cry of the souls. Something... she said, was causing the oppressed souls to rise again and preventing them from their eternal rest...'

Seto frowned as he started to form his conclusions. 'Masaka... ano hourei!!', he gasped as he glanced towards Yugi, noticing that the shorter lad was clutching his head. 'Can't be...it's... Yami... Akunadin?!!', Yugi gasped as Seto patted his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

'Yugi--', Yugi looked up at him as Seto shook his head. 'Let me worry about it. This problem... was also related to me. The matter of Akunadin, even as much as I hated to admit that I believed it... was also strongly related to our past lives. It's not your responsibility alone to face him again. Even if someone tried to revive the dark presence and made alliance with him, we will fight them... together, okay? Besides... not like he can't be defeated, Atemu did. And so did Blue Eyes..' (1)

Yugi let out a weak smile as he nodded. 'Un...', he said as Rebecca gave him a comforting smile. 'We'll help too, Yugi. Like we always do...', said Malik as Ryou nodded. 'Ano... I don't understand...', Sakura gave a nervous glance at them as Seto gave her a reassuring look. 'We'll explain later... in full detail. Anyway, I'm starving!! And I bet this _chibi _felt the same...', he cried as he pointed towards Yugi, who started to nod towards his side.

Sakura jumped as she immediately rose from the couch. 'I'll buy something at the supermarket and get lunch ready--!', she said as Shaoran rose to follow her. 'I'll help!!'

'I help too!!', cried Rebecca as she winked towards Seto and her dozed-off darling. 'It's a lot of people here... and I don't want to do nothing. Seto-san, look after darling while I'm gone!!', chirped Rebecca as Kaiba-kun smirked to himself. Sakura smiled as the young lady reached her.

'Arigato... umm, what will we be having? It'll be very long at the market if we didn't decide first...', mused Sakura as she grabbed her bag and shoes. 'Don't worry, Sakura... our guest won't be picky..', said Shaoran as Rebecca grinned. 'Yeah... only Malik-san doesn't eat meat. Darling and us won't have problem! Let's go--', chirped Becky again as she waved at the remaining people in the house.

'Ja!!', she cried as the three of them went off. Seto sighed as he glanced towards Malik and Ryou-kun. 'Since when I've become Yugi's caretaker...', he moaned as Malik grinned at him. 'Maybe it was destiny... Our fates had been tied together since 3000 years ago...'

Seto moaned again. 'Don't start. I don't want to have more supernatural talk...'

Ryou grinned. 'Can't help!! Besides, we only talk like this between ourselves... No need to fret.'

'Aa... but still, I looked forward to bashing that insulting bastard any time sooner... It's been very long since I bashed my enemy. The last one was that Siegfried Von Shreider. It was fun then...'

Malik snickered alongside Ryou. 'Yeah, we know!! We saw your face when you beat the guy! It was shown worldwide, isn't it? I never imagined I'd see you look so happy like that. Ne-san practically laughing her head off, watching it...'

Seto smiled smugly. 'Yeah, it was fun. And I imagined that even _mou hitori no Yugi_ was shocked. Pity I can't see Pegasus face when he saw my battle!!', Seto laughed as the three of them chatted while waiting the others to prepare their lunch...

TBC

Next, on Darkness Arising...

Duel.. STANDBY!!

* * *

(1) Okay... let's assume that Seto and Yugi already knew about the events in the memory world, k? They did met Atemu and Seth on the duel monsters no sekai, so... they must have talked about it (Without me doing so... "-).

az: Thanks anime-ruthless... Yeah, I missed your review. It's been so quiet at the reviews page. Well.. I seemed to get some more these months. Wonder if it's coz of the holiday season... lol.


End file.
